The long way to Sander
by Aliniel
Summary: A story that takes place on the way from Hamel to Sander, previous to the Behemonth incident. Looks like the sun will not be the hottest thing in the desert this time. Heavy nsfw stuff, also yuri. I hope you enjoy. Protagonized by: Eve. Main ship: Nah, it wouldn't be fun to find out here.
1. A drop of water is a treasure

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new fanfic. wich is good news. Sad news, my other fanfic is oficially discontinued, and probably not even getting a translation. But don't worry, I have decided to write a new one, and to not repeat past mistakes. I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **I must warn you, unlike my previous fanfic this contains bigger loads of nsfw material. You've been warned.**_

 _ **As always, front picture was drawn by super skilled drawer Fi-san. Please make sure you chek his pixiv or for more cool and lewd works.**_

 _ **I want to give my thanks to "Justforfum" for helping me proof reading and translating 3**_

* * *

The sun shined with intensity over the red sands of the Sander region. It was so hot that the sand melted away into a mirror like mirage. Not even the bravest desert fauna would dare to put walk outside in such a hot day. Despite all this, in the middle of the desert, the El Search Party traveled. They left Hamel not too long ago, but the few days in the desert was already starting to wear at them. Luckily they found a shelter: an old ruin abandoned ages ago. It wasn't the biggest place, but it was enough for them to cool off a bit.

"Alright, we are here, and I think there's still three days left till we reach Sander oasis."

Raven was sitting next to an improvised table; Ara and Rena were next to him, reading over the map that was splayed over the table. It showed the path they're supposedly following.

"There's a spring over here. It will take us a day or two to get to it, but I strongly recommend going."

Rena was discussing with Raven the strategy for the rest of the travel.

"Over here is a forest area, it will be better than walking under the burning sun."

"Come on guys, we can just rush to Sander and have it done in one night," Elsword said, butting into the conversation. He sat in front of Raven, accidentally hitting the table with his foot and making it tilt to the left. Everyone looked at him angrily.

"Huh… sorry, I'll fix it," Elsword said.

"Elsword, we would already be in Sander if you hadn't…" Raven was cut off by Rena with a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Elsword, It will be dangerous, so we will be taking the detour," Rena said.

It was enough to make Elsword get up and head outside. Even under the intense heat, he wanted to be alone. Unfortunately…

"Raven wouldn't say it, but the reason we are stuck here is because you lost all of our supplies," a voice said.

Elsword turn around to see Eve leaning against the wall. She was right. The very first day their journey started, they found a person who was in distress. It was a young woman, who claimed to have been robbed by bandits. She said she needed supplies to get to Hamel alive and, as expected, Elsword felt the urge to help. However, it turned out the girl was a bandit herself, and she was luring them into an ambush. They had no problem dealing with the bandits, but the supplies were destroyed in the process.

"You used your Armageddon Blade so boldly you destroyed everything in range," Eve said.

The comment hurt Elsword but it was true, he was reckless and damaged the cargo. But, he reasoned in his head, he was also the one who took down more bandits than anyone.

"What are you doing here anyway? Enjoying the weather?" Elsword asked.

"I'm waiting, Rena asked me to escort Elesis and Aisha on a hunting quest," Eve replied.

"Does that mean the three of you are going out? This may be a really good day."

Eve didn't say anything, instead just choosing to glare at him. Elsword hurried inside just as Aisha came out.

"What's with mister carrot head? He looks happy," Aisha asked.

Although Eve recognized the joke, she didn't laugh. She still believed it was funny though. Aisha didn't mind it, she knew how Eve was.

The next person to exit the shelter was Elesis. She didn't look well. She wasn't wearing her long white coat. Instead she was in something that looked closer to a swimsuit covered by a t-shirt. She was sweating so much that they feared she would collapse at any moment. Elesis looked at the two of them.

Of course, Miss Fire knight would be the one that would suffer more in Sander. Eve didn't have a problem with the hot temperature. She explained that her "refrigeration system" can easily combat extreme temperatures. However she still enjoyed sitting under a nice shade with a cool drink. Aisha had a handful of cooling spells she enchanted her garb with and a cool breeze could be felt emanating from her. Elesis however had to "turn off" all her magic, and resort to stripping as much as possible to try and battle the heat. She even asked Rena to divide the party into two groups, one made only of girls so she can walk around half naked. Without knowing if she was serious or not, Rena rejected it saying it would be dangerous to separate the party over such hard trip.

"So, we just go and hunt down some innocent animal so I can get my bum in there again, right?" Elesis asked.

Elesis was usually a lot more polite than that, but she was clearly pissed off. She aimlessly marched first into the burning sand. Eve followed. Without a word, two tiny balls flew in. Moby and Remy, Eve's weapons and bodyguards, appeared and were told to fly high and track their route.

Remy flew high to the north, while Moby stayed over Eve's head, acting like a beacon. Then Aisha followed her and formed a line with the three of them. As they started walking, Eve realized Elesis wasn't wearing pants either; she was just flashing her red striped bikini bottom. Eve didn't say anything. "The heat must be tough for humans" she thought.

Sander desert wasn't anything special. Just your usual hot, empty and dangerous desert. After what looked like ages, they finally found it, their dinner. They spotted a big purple creature that looked like a walrus. At first they thought the heat was making them see things, but after observing it for a while, they realized it was real.

"Oh man, look at that beast's size" said Elesis, drooling, "If we catch it, we probably won't have to go hunting anymore."

"Alright, I'll try to surround it. Eve will shoot it with her plasma gun, meanwhile Elesis… Elesis?!"

While Aisha was trying to devise a strategy, Elesis suddenly charged with her sword drawn. The walrus obviously saw it, but didn't try to escape, instead choosing to fight back. Still the slow creature was easily killed.

"See Aisha, it's just a big, fat walrus, no need to try and get technical here," Elesis said.

Aisha let out a sigh. Eve stood near the defeated beast and raised a hand. A blue portal opened in front of her and a tiny crab jumped out. It was a Nasod scout. Eve communicated with it without words, the small servant quickly understood and approached the walrus, then looked back at Eve. She opened a portal again and a second scout appeared. The two of them grabbed the corpse and started to drag it to the shelter, guided by Moby and Remy.

"Well, that's a job well done…" Elesis said but suddenly stopped. She caught a glimpse of something not too far away and walked in that direction, ignoring Eve and Aisha calling for her.

Then she started running, removing her t-shirt and shoes, taking a leap that ended with a big splash. When Eve and Aisha caught up they found Elesis bathing in a pond. It was filled with crystalline water. It was quite big with plant growing around it. Eve and Aisha wondered how they could have missed it before.

"Yes, this is what I really needed" Elesis was beamed while swimming butterfly style.

"Oh, come on Elesis, you're not the only one having it rough with the heat. We still need to take the food to the shelter" said Aisha, with a annoyed tone.

"There's no need to rush, there's still plenty time 'til sunset. Why don't you two hop in?"

Elesis swam towards the shore slowly and beckoned them over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even bring a swimsuit."

Elesis rose out of the water, splashing at the little magician. Aisha fell silent and she turned around, leaving without a word. She was trying to stomp the ground, but due to her tiny appearance it actually looked kind of cute. At least she took the food with her.

"I believe you exceeded yourself, Elesis" Eve said as she watched Aisha leave.

Instead of a response, Eve was grabbed from behind by something cold and wet. She turned her head to find Elesis had stepped out of water.

"If you were finishing your bath already, you shouldn't have done that to poor Aisha," Eve said.

"Come on Eve. I was just trying to make her leave," Elesis said, as her grip on Eve tightened.

Eve freed herself from her and stared back at Elesis, letting out a little sigh.

"What is it now? I do not have any intention of getting in the water. My refrigeration system is working perfectly fine. And if I get wet, desert sand will start sticking to me…" She was suddenly interrupted as Elesis hugged her. She placed her lips near Eve's mechanical ear and only whispered. It was nearly inaudible; the softest desert wind could have muted it, whatever it was, only Eve heard it. Then Elesis went for Eve's lips. They locked lips together, Elesis slowly licked Eve's teeth, trying to call for her partner tongue. It was starting to get interesting when Elesis was pushed back.

"We shouldn't be doing this here, Elesis. There's a time and a place for…" Eve didn't finished her word. Elesis tugged Eve's arm and pulled her into the water.

"Oh no, sorry Eve, that was my bad. It's probably a good idea you remove your clothes before they get ruined," Elesis said with a devilish grin.

Eve just stared at her. She was angry, but at the same time she didn't care. They both stepped out of the water. Elesis clearly wanted to help Eve in removing her clothes and Eve accepted her help, knowing that saying no would only make Elesis more annoyed. She wasn't annoyed though. Elesis took her sweet time undoing the boot zippers and pulling them off. With every piece of clothing Elesis took away from her, she became more anxious. Until the nemesis body was totally naked.

Elesis pushed her down. Eve felt the desert sand dirtying her hair and her back, but didn't care. All that she cared about right now was Elesis breath on her neck. Her lips caressing her. Elesis body was still wet enough to drip over Eve's body and Eve felt a chill from the cold touch of the water. But even under the cold water, she felt Elesis burning body. She felt a little nip on her neck. Elesis had bit her, followed by a pinch. She was trying to leave a hickey on her neck.

"I told you, Elesis. My synthetic skin can't be so easily marked."

Elesis pouted at her and then she tried again. This time Eve struggled a bit, Elesis was being a little rough with her neck. Her teeth sunk into her skin, while her lips pinched it. She finally stopped after seeing the place getting a bit red.

"It will disappear in a minute, but I don't like you doing it."

Still not talking, Elesis resumed her kissing. She was leaving the neck for a better place. Kiss by kiss Eve's chest. It was then when the little Nasod showed some emotion.

"Come on Elesis, Aisha is going to come back if you keep wasting time like this."

This time, Elesis spoke.

"This is important. I can't just skip to the best parts Eve. You'll just have to be a bit more patient. I promise it will be worth it."

This time it was Eve who pouted. Or she would have, if she weren't being teased by Elesis tongue which was having a walk over Eve's chest. It was almost flat, if it weren't for the two pink nipples that adorned it. Elesis skilfully licked Eve's chest, drawing circles getting closer to her cherries. Eve withheld a moan for every time Elesis licked them.

It was time to go down. Eve could feel it sliding around her belly, Elesis was getting close to a dangerous spot.

And then they heard a scream. It sounded like someone got scared by something and they raised their heads to see Aisha standing near them. She was covering her eyes.

Aisha became as red as Elsword's hair and then turned to run away. Elesis watched Aisha with an amused look on her face when she got shoved away by Eve.

"I did warn you about this, Elesis" Said Eve as she got up and made for her clothes.

"Wait, she left; where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can catch up with her before she tells everyone."

Eve quickly slipped into her clothes, they were still damp but they will dry eventually with the desert wind. She jumped, and immediately after she called her drones back, they placed themselves over her shoulders and propelled her across the air. It didn't take much to catch up with Aisha like this, however once she saw Eve getting closer, she suddenly teleported. Eve stopped, looking around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. She gave up and went back to fetch Elesis.

The way back to the shelter was weird, Elesis was apprehensive since she didn't know if Eve was upset or not, and Eve was a bit worried what would happen when they arrived at the camp. After what seemed to be hours they finally saw Raven and the others, around a table waiting for dinner.

"About time! We were about to start without you" Raven said as they get close.

"I'm sorry, Raven; it's totally my fault. I wanted to take a dip and Eve didn't want to leave me alone, so I'm to blame" Elesis said.

"That is mostly correct," Eve nodded.

Elesis was a bit hurt because Eve didn't even try to justify her, but it was better if she bore all the guilt.

"Well, don't worry about it, just take your seat and lets eat."

Nobody spoke about it, which could possibly mean that Aisha hadn't said anything. Eve felt relieved, she couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if everyone become aware of her relationship with Elesis. Not to mention…

"I'm going to eat my dinner in my bed, so if you excuse me" Aisha suddenly appeared. She took a plate and headed back into the building while avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Rena stood up, Eve saw her and guess her intention on going to check on Aisha, so she offered herself voluntary to do it. It was a good chance to speak with her privately. Even when the building they used as shelter was abandoned, some rooms were still useful. Aisha's bed was on the first floor, in the same room as Ara, Lu and her. She found the mage sitting on her bedroll eating her share of meat.

"Aisha, may I have a word with you?" Eve asked.

"I know what you're going to say, you don't want me telling to anyone."

"Not exactly."

Aisha turned around, looking at Eve, surprised. That wasn't it? What could it be then? Was she angry because she interrupted them?

"I want to clarify something. Elesis and I are not engaged in any deep personal relationship. Seeing your confused look I must say that this means we are only having sexual relations for entertainment purposes."

"Well, that's… a pretty weird way of saying it, but did you mean you and Elesis are friends with benefits?"

"That would be a way of simplifying it, yes."

Eve sat next to Aisha and stared her into the eyes. Aisha looked her back, the first time she and Eve were alone it was super awkward, but she already got used to it. Eve was the kind of person, or rather, Nasod, that didn't speak if there is not anything relevant to say. So when she is with someone alone, she just stares to their eyes.

"So, since when you and Elesis were… you know; doing that?"

"Since the third night after we got out of Belder, during our trip to Hamel, aboard that ship. Elesis was feeling really down because we couldn't save the city. And since she saved our lives, I decided to spend the journey with her trying to cheer her up. That night Elesis got drunk, she was awfully clingy and then she confessed to me that she wanted to have sex with me."

"And you just said yes?!" Aisha was a bit alarmed hearing how easy Eve gave herself away.

"I considered the proposal. I wanted Elesis to cheer up, but I heard that having sex has a lot of meanings in human culture. But, still, I was curious about it. Also, following other humans opinions, it appears that Elesis is quite the high rated girl for se…"

"STOP, don't say anything more" Aisha suddenly covered Eve's mouth with her hands. "By the El, Eve; it's not so simple."

"I do know, Elesis taught me about human relationships. Apparently, our relationship is based on the fact that we just want to have..."

"STOP saying sex" Aisha yelled, looking around with her cheeks red as fire. "It's not the kind of words a girl like you should use."

"Alright, but you do get the idea."

After that, there was another awkward silence, but this time it was Eve who spoke.

"What I was trying to say, is that you don't have to think that Elesis and I are girlfriends. And yes, your discretion about it would be really appreciated. We do not know how everyone else would react to it."

And the silence was back. Aisha wondered why Eve didn't leave after telling her that. She finished her food and laid back in her bedroll. She just realized then that Eve was still waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, right. I won't tell anyone."

Eve stood up and headed for the door, she looked back and said, "Good, I'm glad that is clarified. I wouldn't like you to be confused about our relationship."

Then she finally left. Aisha let out a sigh, then rolled over in her bed. It was just a small bedroll, but it felt really comfy, maybe because she was tired. Not because of the heat, not because of Elesis demeanour nor having saw the two doing that stuff. She was tired because of her chatting with Eve, she was holding up her tears the entire time. They flooded now over her face, while she bit her pillow to avoid her whines to be heard.

"Why? Why her? Why it can't be me the one who she cares about?"

Elesis was patrolling around the shelter. It was not her turn to be on guard, but it was a small punishment for what she did that evening. She did not know what she was supposed to do, in front of her only tons of sand laid. No one in sight, and nobody would dare to travel at night in the desert. She was yawning when a cold hand grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. It was Eve.

"Enjoying the night, your highness?" said Elesis in a playful tone.

"About to, I hope. So, after what you started this evening you're not thinking about leaving me like this right?"

"Hell, no. I wouldn't dare to leave my dear queen unsatisfied, what about you just head to the pond we were at and wait till I finish my guard."

"Walking alone in the desert at night? I hope it's worth it."

"Sure it will be, my dear."

Eve left, heading to the pond. Elesis resumed her watch, time seemed to pass more slowly now that she has an appointment. She just hoped Eve didn't get bored and leave in the meantime

"Are you going somewhere?"

Elesis felt a chill, Aisha suddenly spoke from behind her, if it weren't because she was distracted with her fantasies, she might have tried to attack her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Normally you would leave your guard about 5 minutes earlier to get in your bed, but today you look pretty awake."

It may be her imagination, but Elesis felt like Aisha was trying to say something.

"Go to bed, It's my turn now"

"Oh, right. I'll be heading first to…"

"Go. To. Bed." Rena joined the discussion. She looked upset "Tomorrow we will resume our travel and the last thing I want is an Elesis that can't stay focused. You'll head to bed too, Aisha, I'll take this guard, since I was the only one without anything to do during the day."

Both of them reluctantly accepted Rena kind offer. Elesis was worried, Eve was waiting. If she stands her up, Eve would kill her. She would have to sneak her way out. But for some reason, Aisha followed Elesis all the way to her room. She only headed for her own room once Elesis had gotten into her bedroll.

Eve was waiting in the pond. She was naked, and was inside the water. Remy was sitting near her, illuminating the night with a small lamp, while Moby was flying over her head, patrolling the surroundings, just in case some stranger may show up. Remy was emitting some beeping sounds. Eve was listen to it, but she was not saying anything. Only once Remy finished, she spoke to it:

"Don't worry about that, dear Remy. It's only a little fun."

This response caused more beeping from the tiny drone. Moby came down and beeped as well. It was the "target sighted" kind of beep. Not much later, Elesis appeared.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to avoid being seen. Aisha was watching me for some reason. It's weird. Anyway, I didn't come here to whine about it."

Elesis started removing her own clothing. Moby and Remy hurried out of the way, they flew higher and resumed patrolling. Elesis stepped near the water, Eve was waiting there. Under the faint light of the moon, the water looked totally black and Eve's silver mane was visible under the surface. But also her rear, which formed a pale heart shape through the water's surface.

Elesis slid in, next to Eve. The water was surprisingly cold, considering they were at a desert, but it was nice, especially after the hot day. And it got nicer when Eve crawled over her. Elesis was about to say something, but Eve gave her a kiss. She understood. There was no need for words. Both of them had been waiting for this. Eve kissed her again. And again. And once more. Elesis just laid back, allowing Eve to take any initiative. It was actually common of her.

Eve was indeed impatient, her hands quickly rushed from one place of Elesis body to another. Caressing her breast, touching her belly or even arousing her down there. She couldn't get enough of it, and then she was pushed up and felt a warm breath between her legs. A moment later a wet, soft and daring tongue was licking that sweet place of hers. She was surprised, normally Eve would have spent more time with her foreplay, but today she looked anxious. She rested her hands over the Nasod hair, stroking her silver mane before pressing Eve's head against her body. As she pressed, a jolt of pleasure shake her, when she felt that magic tongue reaching a deep place. The sound of lips kissing made her look down to see Eve playfully smiling as she kissed Elesis thighs.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" Eve asked in a very provocative tone. It was her usual tone, but it ringed hot in Elesis ears.

It was Elesis turn to move. She had such a beauty in front of her, she shouldn't be lazy. She felt nervous, she usually got nervous at times like this. Eve realized it and grabbed Elesis's hand and placed it over her body, guiding her to the places Eve wanted Elesis to take care off. It didn't take much for Elesis to take the lead, she get behind Eve and slid her hand between her legs, her fingers running around over all kind of soft places. Moans started flowing from Eve's throat, unlike her usual metallic tone; this voice was a lot warmer. Elesis shoved her fingers and pressed Eve against her at the same time. Eve arched her back as she felt Elesis fingers coming inside, her breathing became heavier, and her moans slowly escalated into pleasured cries. Elesis felt her fingers burn when she started moving them vigorously. Eve was melting over her touch, she dragged her out of the water and laid her on the sand. Elesis held Eve's legs up, licking her thighs and buttocks, before heading for the main dish. Her tongue made way, dividing the "lips", and then located the small target. Elesis tongue played around while Eve was trying to keep her voice down, however a yelp escaped her mouth the moment Elesis fingers came in again. Unable, and unwilling; to keep it down, Eve moaned and cried under the pleasure Elesis was spreading over her. It escalated with every lick, every movement, until finally Eve gave out a strong yell as a string of silver like fluid slid between her legs.

* * *

"I guess we should try to come back unnoticed."

"You can. I can just fly over them and get into my room."

"… dammit."

* * *

 _ **Pretty god for chapter one huh? Yeah, I know :3**_


	2. Forest and desert

The room was absolutely dark. And it would be completely quiet if it weren't for the beeping sounds that could be heard inside.

"So, what plans do you have for this Saturday?"

"Work? What else would I be doing?"

"You know, I'm thinking of asking her for some free time, maybe even a few days. We could go out then."

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I don't know, I never asked her before."

"Did you know that you're not my first partner?"

"What?"

"There was one other before you. They were called Leby. They're not here now, so, can you guess what happened to them?"

"You're joking, right?"

The darkness in the room dissipated the instant Eve opened the door. Both drones ended their discussion to greet her with cheerful beeps. She responded to their salute with a wave of her hand, and headed out. The two of them obediently followed her hovering just a few inches over her head. The shelter was in total darkness, since it was so early in the morning that the sun was still hiding behind the horizon. Everyone had gathered all their personal belongings and they were waiting at the door.

"Alright everyone, we have some time before the sun starts boiling us" Raven shouted, referring to everyone hearing him, "We'll move as fast as we can north to the forested area."

Some of the group groaned in response and they began marching. The desert early in the morning was a lot better than in the middle of the evening. A gentle breeze accompanied them, there was a lot less insects flying around and more importantly: it was still cold. They formed a long line. It was an easy way to keep track of the direction they were going, as long as the ones forming the line don't mess it up. It was as simple as walking over the footprints of the one in front of you.

Eve was in the middle, directly behind Chung with Rena right behind her. Elesis was right behind Rena, and followed by Aisha. The silence was starting to get awkward so she tried speaking with the mage.

"So, how's your day so far" Elesis asked.

"I just wake up and now I'm here" Aisha responded while avoiding Elesis's eyes.

Elesis noticed this and had to ask.

"What's the matter?"

Aisha looked at her as if she was waiting for Elesis to figure it out.

"Oh, are you upset because of what happened yesterday?"

"No, I'm not upset, you can do whatever you want" Aisha replied, aggravated.

She left it at that and Rena spoke up after listening to them. She had been worrying about the two so Elesis just had to lie a little bit on what happened yesterday.

"I kind of ruined her clothes when I splashed water on her…" Elesis lied.

"Oh, it's not good to do such childish things my dear," Rena answered.

The mood started to cheer up. Everyone was casually chatting. It was like they were feeling more active as the sun came up. The forest area was nothing but some trees here and there. There was barely any foliage to take shelter under. At least there was water nearby in the form of a small river that ran across the forested area. They walked almost all morning since it was the only time they could withstand the burning sun. It was almost lunch time when they found a perfect place to set up the camp. It was at the foot of a cliff, carved in the stone forming a "U" shape. It provided all the shade they could want. Raven even said he would live there if that meant not going out to the desert again.

Soon a small camp was set up with four small tents. For lunch they had what was left from the walrus. But it left nothing for dinner.

"We could go fish in the river" Elsword said.

"No, standing under the sun for hours, you'll be dead" Rena answered.

"What if every one of us goes out and see who gets the better food?" Ara suggested.

It was weird for someone as Ara to suggest such idea, but they liked it anyways.

"Someone would have to stay here in the camp though," Raven said, "Elesis, Eve, Aisha: you three can stay here since you were the ones that got the dinner yesterday"

Everyone agreed. Almost. Aisha tried to say something, but fell silent. It would have been pretty weird to say that she didn't want to be left alone with those two. Everyone else grabbed their weapons and headed into the wilderness. Aisha sat quietly, not knowing if she should excuse herself and run away or just go and hide in her bedroll. Then Elesis came up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going to sit all day here doing nothing. I'll go watch over my brother and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

She apologized and then left the camp as well, leaving Aisha and Eve alone. Aisha quickly hid in a tent. Was this luck or not? She was going to be alone with the girl she likes all evening. But suddenly she was so nervous.

"It's been awhile since we've last been alone," Eve suddenly came up to the tent. She found Aisha curled with her head between her knees. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Eh… Am… No, I'm alright" Aisha said, stuttering repeatedly.

"Am I bothering you?" Eve asked.

"NO! I mean, of course not, why would you be bothering me?" Aisha stood from her curled position. She was small enough to be able to stand inside the tent.

"I'm assuming you're feeling awkward due to what you have seen yesterday."

There was it. She just had to mention it. It was not really a surprise. Eve was as blunt as she was insensitive. Aisha just hoped that the matter didn't come up. But since it was mentioned…

"Eve, I wish you stop mentioning that. It's not really something I want to keep being reminded of," Aisha said, with a weak voice.

"Understood.".

Aisha felt lucky that Eve didn't ask why. Eve crawled outside the tent, leaving her be. It was quite the awkward situation. Aisha didn't feel like going out, but she really wanted to talk to Eve some more. But about what? Eve was the kind of person that didn't like meaningless chat. She wondered what Eve was doing outside. What if Eve thought that Aisha was a weirdo for acting like that? She couldn't bear that thought so she went outside too. She found Eve tinkering with her drones. Moby hovered over her while Remy was over a portable table with it's exterior plating taken off. Eve was using something like a brush to clean the dust the little drone had accumulated during the desert journey. She slowly approached her, but didn't say nothing. She just watch how Eve's delicate fingers removed every bit of dust of her beloved guardian. Eve noticed Aisha, but didn't say anything either.

Not far away, Elesis was following her brother.

"Hey Sis, I don't need you looking over me all the time you know?"

"Yeah, I know little bro, but I was bored as hell in the camp."

"Whatever, why don't you just go with Ara, she's right over there."

Elsword pointed towards a small tree. Ara had climbed it and was holding her spear, like if she were waiting for some prey to casually walk under the tree.

"Alright little guy, I'll leave you be," said Elesis while walking towards Ara.

She arrived under the tree. Suddenly Ara yelled and launcher herself to the ground, pointing her spear at Elesis. She was nearly stabbed but managed to get out of the way throwing herself to the ground.

"Whoah, I'm sorry Elesis, I thought you were… something else."

"Well, yeah, save the comments for later," Elesis said, cleaning the dust out of her coat.

"Hey! Everyone – Rena's voice could be heard – I caught something for dinner, let's head back to the camp."

"Oh. So soon?" Ara said, kind of disappointed.

"Did you want more time to try and get me on the menu?" Elesis added jokingly.

Ara just giggled. They gathered and headed to the camp, but got interrupted by an unexpected meeting. They found two strangers on the way back, but what unusual was a little silver-haired girl. She had two big horns sticking out of her head and a tail tipped with a heart. She was also followed by a very, very handsome guy.

"Excuse me, aren't you the renowned El search party?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, we are the famous El search party, defenders of the weak and banishers of evil," Elsword proclaimed.

Elsword's boasting was interrupted by Rena giving him a chop to the head. She then looked at the strangers.

"Little one, you have a very suspicious presence, if I may point out."

"And you'd be right in saying it, elf. I am Luciela Sourcream, ruler of the demons, an empress of the underworld, mortals… and elves" the little girl said, causing everyone in the team to tense up.

"Then you're our enemy, have you came here to die?" Add said, with a menacing look.

"Are you branding us as evil beings just because we're demons? How presumptuous," Lu answered to Add's statement.

The atmosphere grew tense. Nobody was sure about what to say. Then the handsome guy spoke.

"If I may explain the situation… This girl you see here is actually a demon empress. However, due to a power struggle between the higher demons, she has been deprived of her powers, and exiled from hell. The reason we came here is for ask for your cooperation."

"Alright, we'll hear you out, demon girl, but don't think you can trick us with your evil magic," Raven said.

Lu explained the incident in the underworld, as well as her intention to give retribution to the demons who have overthrown her. She also said that one of those demons was heading to Sander. It took quite a while to explain the whole history.

When finally everything was explained, they agreed to have a truce. It was still hard to trust them, but at least they had a noble objective.

It was already dusk when they arrived at the camp. They found Aisha standing right next to Eve, peeking over her shoulder while she was finalizing maintenance on Moby.

"This little gear you see here controls the energy output that allows it to fly. If it doesn't get properly clean, they will become unable to fly. By the way, they fly by propelling themselves with a steady energy stream that puts then in the air, and then they use this other piece you see here to maintain themselves stable through the use of magnetic stabilizers," Eve was explaining to Aisha, who were totally absorbed in Eve explanation. Actually she was just hypnotized by Eve.

"Looks like you're pretty attached to them, seeing how you take care of them" Aisha said finally.

"Attached? I guess you could say so…" Eve said, with a tiny smile on her face.

"Are you two having fun? We got dinner," Elesis said, barging in, while Aisha just sneaked away avoiding Elesis.

She spotted the two newcomers. And she directly went to Rena to get an explanation.

"Oh my, what do we got here" Lu said.

Everyone near her turned their heads, with a somewhat scared face.

"Aren't you the cute one?" She continued, the person she was talking to was no other than Eve.

Eve carefully placed Moby external plate over it again before standing up.

"Are you speaking to me?" She calmly asked.

"Are there any other hotties around other than you?" Lu said, winking at Eve.

"That language of yours is quite disgusting, please do stop it, or I may punish you," Eve answered in her casual tone, however the words ringed as if they were loaded with anger.

Lu was about to say something else, but was stopped by Ciel, who grabbed her shoulder.

"Lady Luciela, we shouldn't anger our new comrades" He said to her.

"Yeah, you're right, I just let myself get carried away" she freed herself from Ciel's hand and then said to Eve again "I'm sorry, beautiful lady, I beg your pardon and wish the two of us can share a more civilized conversation soon."

Eve just gave a little nod, both Ciel and Lu retired. They have brought their own tent along, so they just went inside. Everyone in the camp got back to normal; there was a feeling of relief in the air, like two trains that narrowly avoided collision.

The night came in, and everyone gathered around a fireplace to have dinner. Rena had caught something like a fish, however it was large, and it didn't have gills. Rena even said it was swimming in the sand instead of the water. Its taste was quite weird, it was like eating a normal fish, but with a harder meat.

Afterwards, Aisha wandered the camp, she was designated to be the first night watch. And lucky for her, Eve was too. She couldn't believe such luck. She was waiting for everyone else go to sleep. Only Raven was still up, putting out the remnants of the fire. Aisha had decided to became closer to Eve, that evening she was able to spend some time chatting with her, probably that could lead to a better relation with her. After all she had said herself her relationship with Elesis wasn't deep. Raven was already sleeping and she saw Eve walking around the camp. She headed towards her, but someone went ahead. Aisha froze in place when she saw the new demon girl approaching Eve.

"Good evening, your highness. Are you having fun patrolling?" Lu said, even when Eve didn't appear to be listening to her.

"Your attitude is a lot different now, what is causing such a change?" Eve asked.

"I was joking; I wanted to make an impression on you. However, my opinion on your beauty was no joke at all" Lu answered, getting close to Eve.

Lu was about to reach Eve's face with her hand, but suddenly she was grabbed by the collar and violently turned around, it was Elesis.

"I don't know what you're doing but this girl here belongs to me," Elesis said in a serious tone.

Aisha shrank when she heard Elesis. She hid herself to watch the scene.

"Yours? What an awful way to talk about her. Don't you think?" Lu answered.

"Elesis, please don't be so aggressive. And restrain yourself from referring me as your possession," Eve added.

Elesis looked at Eve, clearly hurt. She couldn't believe Eve would side with the newcomer.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Elesis; I'm not disgusted with your intention to protect me, but we should welcome the newcomers in a better way," Eve added watching Elesis expression. Elesis just let out a strong sigh and left.

"Well, now that her is out of the way, why don't we get more comfy and have a nice chat," Lu continued.

"I must decline, I am currently designated as night watcher, I can't leave my post until 4:00 AM," Eve answered.

"Come on, give it a rest. There's that other girl patrolling, and she even left out her position to come and spy on us," Lu said, pointing in the direction Aisha was hiding.

Aisha came out of her hiding spot without knowing what to say, her face running red and her eyes getting watery. What will Eve say after discovering she had been spying on her?

"Aisha may have detected suspicious activity and moved to investigate. That's why she was there" Eve stated.

Surprised, Aisha nodded at Eve's explanation. It was a lie, but it was better than letting her know. She returned to her post after that.

"Alright, the little mage is out of the way now. May I keep wooing you?" Lu said.

"Excuse me?"

Lu stood before Eve and knelt down.

"Oh my beautiful Eve, I think I've been struck by Cupid's arrow the moment I first saw you. I can't get you out of my mind. Is this love at first sight? Or what is it?" Lu said in a canticle.

"As I said, I am currently on guard." Eve protested.

"Then I'll stay by your side tonight," Lu proposed.

"I must decline; your presence is not required. Also you will distract me from my duties," Eve said.

Lu got a bit flustered. She walked in circles for some time before going at Eve again.

"Alright, this time I'll try a more direct attack," She said to herself as she faced Eve again. "I suppose you already know, Eve, what I want."

"I have 25 different possibilities that can meet your requirements right now based on my knowledge about you. Number one possibility is you want to get intimate with me."

"Bingo, so now that we already stated that… what about actually getting intimate?" She suggested in a seductive voice.

"I have to decline. I don't need a new partner, my current partner is capable of meeting all my expectations," Eve said, with a casual tone.

"Oh, oh. So you're not directly refusing me huh?" Lu said with a devilish intent.

"I guess… that you're correct. I didn't directly discarded your proposal" Eve said.

"Then you are interested, but you're held back by something?" Lu tried to test the waters.

"I may say I'm curious, but Elesis will get really angry with me" Eve replied.

"Are you in a relationship with that girl?" Lu asked, causing Eve to turn to look directly at her.

"I am not. Elesis and I have another kind of relationship. Now, I can disclose details about it to you, since only both of us and a situational witness know about it."

"You know? Elesis reaction earlier kind of clued me in that she's sleeping with you. You know what? We should do it. I mean, that girl was so possessive yet she's not ready to actually ask you to be her girlfriend?" Lu said, walking around Eve "However, if you and me have some fun, that maybe a tease good enough for her to open her eyes. You know, make her see that you will not be able forever for her."

Eve left out a sigh. She called Moby under her to serve as chair.

"You do have a point. But you are also mistaken. I do not wish for Elesis and me to have a closed relationship." Eve said.

"Oh? So what does that mean? Are we going to get somewhere or not?" Lu directly asked.

"I will say you have a fairly good chance," Eve said before getting up again and walking.

Lu followed her; they were rotating around the camp, going over the cliff that surrounded it.

"But you're still a person I just meet today" Eve added.

Lu let a giggle out.

"You really want it. What's keeping you for accepting? Shyness, morality, dignity…?" Lu said.

"Common sense. At least that is how humans call the mental process that makes decisions based on the prediction of it consequences and the social acceptation of such decisions."

"I know what common sense is, thanks. So why do you think is a bad idea then?" Lu asked.

Eve was silent for a while.

"I mean, you do want it right? You want to know how this little demon could make you feel? So why are you holding back?"

"Because I enjoy teasing you, little demon," Eve thought to herself. Then she whispered at Lu, "Get your bodyguard out of your tent by the time I end my guard and I may consider paying you a visit"

Eve gave a little push to Lu so she would start moving. She watched her get back to her tent. She walked again, following her patrolling schedule, but she was wearing a little smile on her face. And even her steps seemed lighter, like if she was somehow dancing. Finally, Elsword appeared.

"Hey…. Ouuuumh… It's my turn now, go get some sleep Eve" Elsword said, failing to muffle a huge yawn.

"Understood. Please be safe friend" Eve replied to him.

She noticed that Ciel was leaving the tent right now, he headed outside the camp. So Eve decided to go and see Lu. She crawled inside the tent. Lu was awake, a smile formed on Eve's face. "This little demon girl has fallen for me so easy, I wonder if she's actually serious about this," Eve thought as she got nearer Lu, who was just there, waiting for Eve to say something. She didn't say anything though, Lu was surprised when the Nasod girl closed in and kissed her, she couldn't follow up with her, and it became even harder when Eve's tongue barged inside her mouth. Eve finally let her.

"Woah, I wasn't expecting that…" Lu said, recovering her breath.

"After all your insistence, you still need some kind of invitation?" Eve said.

"That's an interesting thing to say after all the resistance you put up before," Lu replied.

Eve got on her knees and started taking off her dress. Lu could only watch as Eve's pure white body was unravelling in front of her. She reached with her hands to touch it. A feeling as soft as silk yet as burning as fire spread through her fingers. Her other hand ran through Eve's hair, which easily slid through her fingers. Eve pushed her naked body against Lu, she flinched, but Eve grabbed her hands and put them on her waist and then kissed her again. Lu was ready this time though. They played with their tongues as much as their breaths allowed it. Once separated again, Lu felt Eve's hand getting under her clothes. Eve reached for Lu chest under her clothes; she felt that it wasn't really different to hers in size. Then quickly removed Lu top and get her bra out of the way. Lu was so enticed by the feeling of Eve's skin over her that didn't even react to it.

Eve realized her partner was distracted and placed her hands over her breast. After caressing then without much response, she pinched one of her soft small candies, forcing a yelp out of her. She looked a bit angry, so Eve just placed her lips around it and played with her tongue on it, turning Lu's pain into pleasure. Lu flat chest felt so good to kiss and play with that Eve indulge herself for some more foreplay around it, placing kisses on every inch of it, licking the sweet spots. She finally tested her partner placing a hand between her legs. She could easily feel the wetness on her panties. Lu face changed when she felt Eve hand touching such a place.

"Is this your first time, Lu?" Eve asked, seeing Lu expression turning flustered.

"Of course not, who do you think I am?" Lu response came out with a little stutter.

"It's hard to guess seeing you like now" Eve said, teasing her.

Eve removed Lu's panties, and spread her legs, Lu suddenly felt kind of embarrassed.

"What? Are you going to run away now?" Lu asked, kind of eager.

"I think that you are enjoying this. Do you enjoy being dominated, little demon?"

Eve's words caused Lu to turn bright red, she wants to reply, but Eve just keeps pushing her down. She got both her hands pinned against the ground, leaving her helpless against Eve, who was crawling over her body. Naked body against naked body, both caressed each other with their skins. All that teasing was only making Lu a lot more impatient. She felt Eve rubbing her body against hers. Eve's lips biting her neck. And her eyes making contact, deep blue demon eyes meeting intense yellow Nasod eyes. Lu closed hers as she felt a finger running down there. It was drawing circles, sending a jolt of pleasure every time it passed over the upper part. After making Lu give cute moans, Eve prodded her finger against Lu soft spot. Lu felt a great pleasure when Eve finger came in, and an even greater one when a second finger followed the first. Lu left out a greater moan, and opened her eyes to see Eve grinning. Her Nasod partner went down her body, Lu could only see her eyes now. Suddenly, Eve's finger spread open, making her feel great pleasure again, but it wouldn't stop there as Eve's tongue entered her.

Both fingers teased her insides, while that playful tongue was licking every sensitive spot of hers. And to top it off, Eve's nose was poking her soft place with every tongue swipe. Her breathing becoming heavy, she felt how the pleasure arched her back. Eve continued stimulating her, making Lu moan and yell from the pleasure. She was at her limit, unable to contain herself anymore. Eve was driving her crazy, she couldn't stop moaning until she finally let out a big cry as she climaxed.

Lu lay on the ground. Eve rose over her, licking her two fingers.

"So this is the taste of a demon, I see. You have satisfied my curiosity indeed."

Lu angrily hit Eve with the nearest pillow. Eve hugged her then.

"I was joking, as the humans say. Next time I want you to make me feel good, too. And yes, I am implying my hopes for a second time," Eve said.

"Well, that's great, we could prepare something for then" Lu replied.

"Oh. I am sorry. By next time I was referring to as soon as you're able to move again. That is, this very same night."

Lu felt a chill on her back. Eve wanted another go? Right now? She wasn't going to say no. But she was somehow scared. She was the one who was supposed to make Eve feel new things. However, Eve totally dominated the situation; she felt a bit pathetic remembering how she teased Eve. However, the feeling of Eve going over her wasn't bad either.

"Alright, rest time is over Luciela."

"Eve, wait, WAIT!"


	3. A night to remember

"Elsword, get your ass over here!" Raven shouted while running as fast as he could.

The ground was shaking, the usually quiet sand of the desert was shifting up and down. The entire group was scattered, trying to run away. Elsword was in front of a sand dune that was moving towards him. The sand stopped moving and suddenly a huge body emerged from below. It was a giant red and purple fish, with his body covered both in scales and spikes. It was as large as a building and it emerged with its menacing mouth wide open seconds away from swallowing Elsword.

"Lightning Shower!" Aisha yelled.

The sky crackled with lightning and struck the beast. It only slowed the monster down a bit, but it was enough for Elsword to get away. Now the beast turned away, looking at its aggressor. Aisha gulped as she quickly teleported outside of the monster path, who was already charging against her. She landed near the creature tail. It rose high, covering the sun, and quickly came crashing down.

Aisha thought she would be crushed by it and closed her eyes. But she strangely felt no pain. She opened her eyes again to find herself being carried by Eve. She caught her right before the tail hit her. The mage couldn't help but blush a lot in her loved one arms.

The creature jumped in the air and hit the ground, making the ground quake, before diving into the sand again. Everyone tried to gather while the monster was underground, but again it resurfaced, this time under Ara feet. The girl was launched high in the air, and looked like she was going to get eaten before she landed.

"Watch out!" Chung yelled, as he prepared his cannon.

A powerful shot was launched by Chung weapon, exploding on the monster side, preventing Ara from becoming food. However, the creature was falling now over Elesis. With its jaws open nobody was able to do anything to stop it. Elesis disappeared under the cloud of smoke and sand the monster created when landing.

Everyone was silent, they couldn't believe it. What happened to Elesis? However, they didn't have to wait long. Not much after the creature swallowed her, it stopped moving. And then a huge pillar of flames emerged from inside the creature, tearing its interior apart. The column of fire rose as high as the sky, and in the center of it the shadow of Elesis could be seen.

The fire suddenly stopped and disappeared, the creature was now dead on the ground. Everyone gathered around Elesis to check on her. She was alright, all she did was clean the dust off her coat.

"Well, should we get moving" She said, walking.

The sand under Elesis feet was crystalized because of the heat of her attack, everyone was really impressed.

"Elesis, you saved us, you're awesome" Chung said, raising his fist in the air.

The other followed Chung gesture, except for Raven.

"We have more problems, that monster just destroyed everything we had. Now we don't even have tents or food, and we're still days away from Sander" Raven said.

The cheerful ambience dissipated as reality struck. Everyone now feeling down.

"Why are you so worried? Didn't you see that?" Eve said while landing and leaving Aisha on her feet.

Eve pointed towards the horizon. It was hard to see, but there was a building there, and it even look like it had a pool. It didn't take much to everyone to realize that they should go there.

It took them a while but they finally made it. They arrived at the building. A closer inspection revealed that not only it was inhabited, it was also an inn. They felt so relieved that literally entered it running.

"I'll be able to eat something that will not taste like sand," Elsword said.

"I'll have a decent bed to sleep on" Elesis said.

"I can get a hot water bath" Ara said.

Everyone cheerfully entered the inn. The main entrance leaded to a hall, where a receptionist was waiting, and two doors headed into the bar and the rooms respectively.

"Are you the ones that took out that huge fish monster?" The receptionist said.

"Yeah, we are the ones. Well, actually my sis was." Elsword answered.

The receptionist bowed to his new guests. He offered them a free stay, with every luxury that could be there.

"How is it that there's an inn in the middle of nowhere?" Raven asked, while the receptionist was giving them keys to their rooms.

"Oh, this place is actually very well known by the local tribes, but it just happened to be empty for the next few days"

It was good news. They will get some rest and nobody was going to bother them. The Inn was a pretty luxurious place. It had two floors, with rooms on second floor. Each room had two beds, a balcony, and a shared drawer. There was a pool outside, the water was cooled with magic, so everyone was eager to get in it.

"Alright, we're going to share rooms, make sure you choose someone who you would want to be" Rena said, grabbing Raven and going upstairs.

Quickly everyone was into pairs. Elesis swiftly placed herself with Eve, locked arms with her and headed upstairs as well. Aisha was asked by Ara to share a room, she gladly accepted. Ciel and Lu were also together…

"What? You're the only one free?" Chung protested, discovering he was going to sleep next to Add.

"Shut it shrimp, I don't like you either!" Add said.

Chung searched for Elsword, but he was already going up. He desperately tried to get his attention.

"Sorry Chung, but I want to have the room empty in case some girls come," Elsword said with a laugh.

"What girls are you talking about?" Chung thought to himself, but decide to leave it anyway. It will only be for one night, It shouldn't be too bad.

Everyone quickly got changed. Every drawer in every room was supplied with a black swimsuit. The girls got a nice two piece bikini while the guys got a pair of tight trunks. They were tight enough for Elsword and Chung to lose some of their confidence. Raven and Ciel however didn't mind it. Eve was watching them from the balcony on her room and decided it would be nice to take a dip while she can. She headed for her drawer but was stopped by Elesis.

"So, I heard you had some fun with that new kid we found on the desert." Elesis said.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Eve asked.

"Who knows, maybe I was waiting for you somewhere and decided to look around since you never came back to your bedroll" Elesis's tone sounded a bit hurt.

"I am sorry; I didn't know you would be waiting for me. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to get changed"

Eve walked around Elesis and started browsing for a bikini, but then Elesis grabbed her from the back and threw her on the bed. Before Eve could get up, Elesis was already on top of her.

"Elesis, I haven't given you permission for this."

"Do I need it?"

She started kissing Eve's neck and looked at her with puppy eyes. Eve just rolled her eyes and said:

"Alright, go ahead. But we will make it quick. I want to go over there with everyone else"

Elesis proceeded with her kissing, touching, licking… Eve was starting to get in the mood too. But then hard knocking was heard on their door. Elesis let out a snarl, got her sword from the floor next to the bed and launched It to the door. The sword pierced the door half it's length and a scream was heard on the other side.

"Elesis! You could hurt someone!" Eve yelled, pushing Elesis aside.

"I'm really tired of getting interrupted every damn time we…" Elesis stop halfway since Eve had opened the door. On the other side Aisha and Ara were waiting, both in theirs swimsuit. Eve apologized.

"Elesis is just feeling a bit dizzy due to what happened before, could you go ahead and let her rest?"

Aisha and Ara left with worried looks on their faces. Eve went to Elesis side again.

"Elesis, you can have me anytime you want, you don't need to get so angry about it," Eve whispered in Elesis ear.

"You know? You're right. I do feel a bit sick, that explosion before almost made me pass out. Go ahead and have some fun, I'll be sleeping here," Elesis said getting herself under the blankets.

Eve sighed, the interruption and Elesis overreaction actually killed the mood, so she got changed and headed to the pool.

The pool was carved in the shape of the sun, and surrounded by smooth stone slabs. Some sun loungers and parasols were placed around it, and there was even a small bar there serving drinks in coconuts with their own parasols. Everyone was having fun. Elsword, Chung, Raven and Ciel were playing in the water, mounting on the shoulders of their partners to have a pool fight. Aisha and Ara were sunbathing. Eve stood there pondering if she should get in the pool already or grab a soda first. Then she felt a slap on her ass.

"Hey Eve, you're really hot in that bikini" Lu said, placing herself next to Eve.

Eve didn't like it, she suddenly slapped Lu in the face. Surprisingly, Lu just stood there with a satisfied look on her face. Eve finally decided to directly jump into the pool.

The evening passed by fast. It was already getting dark, the inn staff placed some torches near the pool.

"Hey girls, look what I got from the inside bar," Lu said, showing the others some bottles.

"Is that alcohol? I… don't think we should drink it," Ara said a bit worried.

"Oh, don't be like that" Elesis said.

Elesis had just arrived right behind Lu. She was wearing a swimsuit too that grabbed the attention of the boys, and of some girls, too.

"Yeah, we're all already at drinking age," Lu added, putting the bottles down.

"Barman, get us some glasses," Elesis shouted catching the attention of the inn staff.

A few shot glasses were supplied, and they gathered around a small table.

"Why don't we play a game?" Aisha added.

"Oh, do you know any good drinking games?" Ara asked.

"We could play a version of truth or dare. We'll make questions by turns, and if everyone refuses to answer, she will take a shot" Aisha explained.

"Sounds promising," Rena said, joining the group.

Chung was going upstairs to get changed; he arrived at the door of his room and gulped before going in. He found his roommate Add tinkering with some weird gadgets on the bed. He didn't even bother saying hi.

"Add… hum… aren't you going to come out of the room?" Chung asked, while changing.

"Is it there some reason to do so?" Add answered without looking away from his instruments.

"Well, everyone else is having fun there. You know."

"I'm good. You can go have your party on your own."

He was actually thankful Add didn't tag along. He was just asking out of politeness. He was really weird though, why would he even be isolated in his room while everyone was out? It was worthless, so Chung just headed down.

"Isn't edgy boy going to join us?" Raven asked when Chung came back.

"Nah, he's doing his weird stuff with machines."

"Who cares, he's just a loser. Now boys, is time for us to get some ladies," Elsword said, throwing his arms over Chung and Raven.

Even Ciel was with them; they headed to the pool again and gathered near the girls group.

"Okay, okay. Aisha. What wash the mosh wild thing you ever did in mag… magic shchool" Elesis asked, her voice loaded with alcohol.

"Hum… I remember when I freed all the rats from the laboratory in the middle of the corridor. Nobody ever found out it was me," Aisha answered, her voice ringing a lot more cleanly that Elesis.

The drinking game advanced quite fast.

"Next, I want to ask Eve," Rena said, stumbling a bit when she got up, "Which of the boys would you kiss right now?"

"No one" Eve answered, flipping her hair in a fashionable way.

"Oh, come on, you have to either choose one or drink," Lu protested.

Eve eyed the boys group, they stiffened up when became aware of the girls looking at them.

"Hey, Elsword, didn't you want to get ladies? This looks like your chance" Raven whispered. But Elsword was either freeze or petrified. "Don't tell me you got cold feet!"

Elsword was kicked in the back by Raven, pushing him forward. Now not only Eve, but everyone else was looking at Elsword. Even the inn staff. He literally had to say something now.

"So… hum… well… great night, right?"

After a few moments, everyone just got back to what they were doing, Elsword returned to his group with a ravenous look on his eyes. Raven was laughing hard, and so did Chung and Ciel.

"I choose to drink" Eve finally said.

The game continued for some time until all bottles were empty.

"That was a looooot of alcohol" Rena said, swinging back and forth on her seat.

"I think I'm not feeling alright" Lu added, tugging from Rena's arm with a hand over her mouth.

Rena lifted her and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

"That's it for those two" Elesis said.

"Oh, I know, why don't we play the bottle game?" Elsword said, he just joined the group followed by everyone else.

"The bottle game?" Eve asked.

"In this game you spin a bottle while everyone sits around it, and you have to kiss the person the bottle is pointing," Elsword explained.

"Sound like a very stupid game," Eve stated.

"It will be fun, trust me" Elsword insisted.

"Yeah Eve, bro's right," Elesis said.

Seeing everyone else so into it, Eve resigned herself to play it. She just wished she wouldn't get kissed by someone weird. Elesis was the first person to spin the bottle. She spun it so fast the bottle even moved in small circles, it finally stop pointing at Ciel. He lifted both eyebrows in surprise. Elesis got close to him and they kissed… in a very boring way.

"The hell is that sis? Can't you do it better?"

Everyone cheered for a better kiss, so Elesis went for another one. Ciel was surprised again, but didn't protest. This time they kissed each other passionately, even with tongue. Everyone applauded. Then it was Elsword turn, he eagerly push the bottle. It finally stopped, pointing at Raven.

"Don't you dare, kiddo"

"Oh, isn't this some sweet revenge from before," Elsword said, coming close to Raven.

Since Raven was wearing a terrifying look on his face, Elsword just kissed him on the hand. Now it was Aisha turn. She was a bit nervous when she made the bottle turn. She closed her eyes for a little bit, wishing it would point at Eve. She opened her eyes, the bottle stop spinning. It was pointing at Raven.

"You rigged this game" Raven said.

He got a chop from Rena, who just came back with Lu.

"How dare you say that at Aisha," She said.

Raven didn't even bother with an excuse, he and Aisha shared a kiss so soft that nobody was sure if they lips even touched. Now it was Eve's turn. She waited some time before moving the bottle, while watching all the participants. She finally gave the bottle a tap, with only one finger. The bottle didn't even complete a circle before pointing to Ara. She silently moved next to Ara, everyone cheered for the two.

"Woo, go for it girls" Elsword said.

Eve kissed Ara slowly, she even dare to push her tongue in, to Ara's surprise. They separated with a string of saliva joining their lips. Everyone else cheered them. Eve came back to her seat, watching Ara as the girl blushed.

"I didn't know you were so straightforward with that kind of think, Eve," Chung added.

"A kiss is merely a kiss. Why would I have doubts?" Eve responded.

Then it was Lu turn. She gave the bottle a little push, it spun around a few times before finally pointing at Elesis. Lu smiled as she closed in with the knightess.

"Are you sure about it, demon?" Elesis taunted.

"You're scared that you might like it?" Lu said.

Lu sat over Elesis legs and kissed her. It was a long kiss, there was tongue too. Finally Elesis pushed Lu back, wiping some saliva from her lips.

"That's enough for you, little one."

"Could it be the alcohol or is it that you enjoyed it?"

Then it was Ciel's turn. Everyone was waiting for him to somehow rig it so he would kiss Lu.

However when his bottle stop, Elesis was the one chosen, again.

"Oh boy, if you wanted another one so badly maybe I should start to worry," Elesis said. Lu next to her made a grumpy face.

This time no cheers were needed to make then have a passionate kiss.

The game continued, but Eve excused herself out of it.

"I want to go to bed," She said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aisha asked.

"I am a Nasod, alcohol doesn't affect me," Eve answered.

"Oh, right… actually we were going to bed too," Aisha added looking at Ara.

The three of then headed to their rooms while everyone else just kept playing. Soon they arrived to Aisha and Ara's shared room.

"Well, I guess it's time to say good night," Aisha said, heading into her room and letting herself fall over the bed. She was asleep within seconds.

"Miss Ara, it's still too early for sleep, wouldn't you accompany me for a drink?" Eve said once Aisha was gone.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to bed?" Ara asked.

"I didn't say I was going to sleep however."

"That's true. I guess one more drink is ok."

Eve asked Ara to go ahead while she made a quick order in the bar. She came back to her room while carrying two big glasses and a black coloured drink and found Ara sitting on her bed.

"What is that?" Ara asked.

"A special beverage they made in the desert. The barman insisted that we should try it."

She filled both glasses and handed one to Ara. She smelled it. Her nose wrinkled under the strong alcohol smell.

"Isn't this too much for us" She asked.

"I think you can stand it without problem" Eve said, taking a long sip of her glass.

Ara drank some of it. It tasted surprisingly good, with a strong sugary taste contrasted by a citric sensation. She took some more and felt her body getting hot. Eve sat right next to her, leaned towards her and asked.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Yeah, is pretty good," Ara said nervously.

Eve got closer to her.

"I also think that you taste this good," Eve said.

Ara blushed again. Instead of speaking she just took another sip of her drink. Now Eve's face was centimeters away from her.

"Why don't we continue where we left it before?" Eve asked.

"What… what do you mean before?"

Eve took Ara glass and placed it on the ground. She crawled over Ara while she tried to keep some distance with the Nasod. Finally Ara bumped into the wall next to the bed.

Cornered, she faced Eve.

"Miss Eve, I think you had to much drink for today"

"Oh, I already told you, alcohol doesn't do anything to me. But you can blame what is going to happen now on alcohol if you want."

Eve didn't allowed Ara to protest anymore. She kissed her, wrapping her arms around Ara's neck and pushed her against the wall. Ara was flustered, Eve didn't allow her to move. After a few moments, Ara was breathless, Eve finally released her.

"Miss Eve, that was mean" Ara protested.

"It was? Then, if you are uninterested, leave this room right now," Eve said, standing up.

Ara took a look at the door, but then she laid her eyes again on Eve. She was undoing her bikini top's knot. Then removed it and held it before letting it fall to the ground. Ara fixated her eyes on Eve's naked chest. She felt ashamed and looked at her at eyes instead.

Eve smiled and turned her back on Ara. Slowly undoing her bikini bottom side knot. The bikini was half open, revealing half of Eve's rear. She then removed the other knot, and let it fall to the ground. Then she signaled Ara with a finger to get near.

The foxy girl wasn't sure what to do, she placed herself behind Eve. Then Eve pressed herself against Ara. She grabbed her partner hands and placed around her and looked back at Ara face with an inviting look on her eyes. Ara decided to play her game a little bit. Eve's skin felt so soft that she got a bit distracted touching her body. She wasn't sure what to do with it though.

"Come on Ara, are you just going to pet me?"

Eve turned her face and kissed Ara while guiding her hands to her chest. Ara felt two hard bumps on Eve's skin. But it was quite a pleasant touch, so she played with them for a bit. Teasing then with her fingers, they got even harder.

"Do you like this, Miss Eve?" Ara asked nervously.

"I am loving it, come on, you still have to get to the good part."

* * *

Not far from there, two people slammed a door open. A redheaded girl pushed a handsome guy on a bed. She them started removing her bikini while the guy waited eagerly.

"Come, you strip too," Elesis said.

"Ah, of course" Ciel answered.

Elesis finally freed her body from her clothes, now only the moonlight covered her. Ciel was bewitched by the knightess body.

"Elesis, you indeed have a goddess's beauty."

"Hah! You're still thinking this is not a good idea," Elesis answered in a triumphant tone.

She sat over Ciel legs on the bed. They started kissing even more passionately than before. Ciel hands relentlessly caressed Elesis body.

"You look really eager now," Elesis laughed.

"I'm an honest man, after all."

Elesis would be lying if she said she wasn't impatient too. She took a look over Ciel's hips. It looked like the demon bodyguard still needed more of a push so she get to her knees. With a hand grabbed Ciel's pride and sticking her tongue out she licked from its bottom to its tip. She did so few times getting it harder with each lick. Ciel was finally ready for it, she felt like taking a taste. After finishing her licking, she put it on her mouth, and circled it with her tongue. Ciel was going crazy now. Elesis was satisfied with the reaction so she pressed it in a bit more. Ciel left his back rest on bed and Elesis crawled over him. She sat over his hips and pushed her body against Ciel, moving herself back and forth.

* * *

Ara was still caressing Eve. Her tongue hurt since Eve was not letting her rest from their kiss. Ara let her hand go down Eve's body. She found a wet place between Eve's legs. It was a hot and sticky fluid, It took a moment for Ara to realize it.

"Eve, you are…" Ara murmured.

"Indeed, you are making me all excited," Eve responded.

Eve placed her hand over Ara's, making her feel that place a bit more. Ara was unsure of what to do. Apparently Eve felt her nervousness.

"Ara, if you touch me there I will make some cute moans for you."

Not sure what that mean, Ara moved her hand over Eve. Just as promised, Ara's caresses brought a soft and growing sound to Eve voice. She didn't know why, but that sound made her want to do it more. She pressed her fingers against Eve.

"Ara… a bit lower" Eve said, guiding Ara's fingers over the right place.

Fingers came in, and a shout came out.

"Eve! Are you alright… I'm sorry" Ara said scared.

"It is ok Ara, don't stop," Eve said.

Ara felt a weird sensation on her fingers. It was a hot and wet place, yet smooth and pleasant. A lot more of the fluids she felt earlier were now running across her hand. She also could feel the folds beating to the rhythm of a heart. Unsure of what to do she just moved her fingers. Eve's moans became larger and louder, encouraging the foxy girl to push her a little more each time. Then one of her moans suddenly turned into a yelp. Ara was unsure about it, but she could felt Eve's body shaking the moment she touched a particular place. She confirmed it touching it again, and again a cry came out of Eve.

"Miss Eve, did that feel good?"

She didn't wait for a response. She was sure to have found her weak spot, so she pressed it again. Eve screamed before leaning over the bed. She crossed her arms and rested her head on the bed, Ara could clearly see her pleased expression even from behind. She continued pleasing that place, getting Eve closer to her limit each time.

* * *

Elesis was standing on top of Ciel, he was holding her thighs, looking down to him. A string of Elesis pleasure was dropping from her hips over his ready body. Ciel slowly let Elesis go down, locking eyes with each other, making a small moan as Ciel invaded Elesis body, until finally she reached the bottom. She accommodated over Ciel body and started moving. Both of them felt their bodies melting together. Cute and feminine moans muffled under manly heavy breathing.

"Are you holding your voice down Ciel? Do you feel ashamed?"

Elesis speech was interrupted by a jolt of pleasure. With every motion the hot in her belly would grew bigger. The gentle yet firm caress of Ciel inside her body made her feel better with each thrust.

* * *

Eve was laying on the bed. Her breathing becoming heavier each time the fox girls striked her critical spot.

"Ara, just a bit more…" Eve said between moans.

Ara obediently continued her job. She was feeling quite satisfied seeing the pleasure she was giving to Eve. She pressed hard, Eve was being pushed to her limit. Her voice couldn't get any louder. Suddenly Ara twisted her fingers, making Eve yell, arching her back. A semitransparent fluid ran across Ara fingers as Eve collapsed over the bed, looking back at Ara.

"You… did well… for your first time, little foxy"

Ara blushed a bit. Eve didn't take long to get back up and face Ara now. She started striping her. Ara didn't say anything. The nervousness came back.

"Did you like the sounds I made for you? Did you enjoyed driving me crazy like that?"

She had to admit it, the sounds that came from Eve's mouth were really encouraging, for some reason she didn't know. And seeing her yelling out of pleasure also made her feel… accomplished. But she was the one naked this time. Her bust exposed, her secret spot on the sight. Eve feasted her eyes on her like if she were some prey. Without wasting time she directly hovered over Ara big chest.

Unlike Eve, Ara was really impressive over there. Eve stuffed her whole mouth sucking in those two red candies. Ara just let out a yelp. She felt weird, her chest was getting hot.

"Stand up, against the wall" Eve ordered out of the blue.

Ara obeyed, she placed her hand against the wall next to the bed. She could fell Eve kissing her back and her buttocks and also licking her thighs. It was unnerving not being able to see her. Eve pushed her back in, making her stick her rear out. She felt a stroke on her buttocks and then nothing. Suddenly something hot and wet touched her secret spot. Drawing circles around it. Eve used her fingers to open a way. Her tongue was crawling inside Ara.

She felt her legs get weak, but at the same time Eve stimulus forced her on her tiptoes. It was a feeling she never had. She felt as if she were melting. So hot and so weak. Eve skillfully pushed her tongue in while caressing the exterior with her fingers. Ara's legs trembled, she couldn't hold in her moans.

"You have a really alluring voice" Eve murmured without removing her tongue from its place, making her unintelligible and giving Ara a weird feeling.

Ara stamina wasn't as high as Eve's. She could feel her legs giving up. She let her knees rest against the wall too; however instead of giving her some rest Eve accelerated her movements. She teased the foxy girl until a sour taste flowed on her mouth. Ara giving up and slowly falling. Eve catch her and wrapped her with her arms.

"Do you want to take a rest? We just started though" Eve asked.

"There's more to it?" Ara asked, recovering her breath.

"Of course, you still have to feel a lot better than this"

Eve placed Ara on the bed and laid next to her.

* * *

Ciel was standing in the middle of the room, Elesis was on his arms facing away. He lifted her partner up and down, driving her crazy with each impact. Even if it was pleasurable, the demon couldn't hold it longer, slowing down his pace. Elesis freed herself and seductively walked on her fours over the bed again.

"Come on boy, take me," Elesis said, shaking her hips provocatively.

Ciel got behind Elesis and pushed his manhood again into her. Way better than before, they could finally get on the same pace. Ciel felt his head get lighter, the pleasure building bigger and bigger. His gun finally sticked out and left white drops that shined with the moonlight on Elesis's back.

Both of them collapsed on the bed. Looking at each other satisfied and finally falling asleep.

* * *

Ara was screaming again. Eve's fingers felt like a shock on her newly excited body. Even when Eve didn't know Ara soft spot, she was far more skilled at it. While her fingers took care of her pleasure, Eve was placing soft kisses around her navel. The smooth touch of Eve's lips was a big contrast to her rough pressure down there. She was surprised when Eve came all the way up to kiss her. A nice and gentle kiss, yet the pleasure rising from her hips made it so tasty. She couldn't get enough of it, when Eve separated her lips Ara grabbed her again and resumed it. A new jolt of pleasure, a moan muffled by the kiss, Eve increased her speed, Ara was at her limit, at the same time she wanted to stay like that longer but also wished for it to end. Her body shook while she climaxed. They didn't stop their kiss even while Ara was yelling.

"Did you enjoy that, miss Ara?" Eve asked.

"… can we do It again sometime?" Ara said.

A soft and tender kiss on her lips was the answer.


	4. Dark past, bright future

_**Four chapters already!? Yeah, I am inspired with this fic. Also the help I'm getting editing and proofreading it is helping a lot :3**_

 _ **I really hope you're enjoying it ^^**_

* * *

The sun was setting. Sander was growing darker and a cold breeze could be felt. Aisha sat over a dune, looking to the big city in front of her. Sander was the only actual city in the desert. It was built around a big oasis. Most of its buildings were made of either adobe or light brown slabs. It was a relatively small city, with a big palace on the center. However, there were lots of ruins near it. They heard that Sander Oasis was bigger before, but now it was starting to dry.

Those ruins were occupied by a beast tribe. They were not very intelligent and usually quite passive unless provoked. However recent incidents have driven them crazy and aggressive. The people of Sander were afraid that they could try and attack the city.

"In less than two hours we will reach our destination."

Aisha turned to see the person speaking. She found Eve, who sat next to her. Everyone else was also resting. They were so close to the city that they decided to rush the last miles, but Raven suggested taking a small rest so they wouldn't falter at the final step. From the dune they were sitting both the city they were heading to and the big desert they cross were visible. It was quite the sight. Aisha looked around to see sand, sand, more sand and Eve. And the city. She felt then a small pain in her chest. Such a long way, so much time walking next to her, and she was still like this. How long would it be for her to finally confess? Will she ever get over what happened in the past? Aisha wondered looking at the horizon.

"Aisha, are you feeling alright? Your face looks troubled." Eve asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her.

She quickly straightened herself.

"I was just a bit… sad."

"Would it be helpful if I hear what is troubling you?" Eve asked.

Aisha waited for a bit before speaking again. This time she averted her face avoiding Eve's eyes.

"What would you do if there's something you really need to say, but you can't say it?" Aisha asked.

"If there is anything I must say, I will always say it." Eve answered.

"But if you can't do it? If you're unable to do it?" Aisha asked, looking at Eve again.

"In that case, I would get rid of what is keeping me from doing it." Eve firmly answered.

"And what will you do if you can't get rid of it? What will you do when you tried everything and you can't go ahead?" Aisha said, looking away again.

"I do not have an answer for that." Eve said, observing Aisha's face.

That was obvious. If Aisha kept on thinking that way it will always be like a snake eating its tail. It will never end.

"Your face looks more troubled than before now, Aisha. I am sorry I was not helpful. If there is something I can do let me know" Eve said, while standing up.

Eve went back to where everyone else was resting. Aisha closed her eyes. She tried to remember. Her thoughts arrived at one specific point in her memory.

It was in Altera Core. A huge machine, the Nasod King was collapsing. After months of trouble, they finally recovered the El Stone. They were about to leave, when they spotted something. It was a capsule full of a green like liquid. Inside the capsule a shadow could be seen. She remembered the capsule suddenly opening revealing a human figure inside. A young girl, dressed in black and white, with short silver hair and golden eyes emerged from it. The first thing she did, was slap Elsword in the face. She remembered everyone else get tense after engaging against a new and unknown Nasod-except for her.

She was mesmerized. She never felt anything like that ever. She was paralyzed in place and couldn't hear the voices of her comrades. All she could do was watch Eve. This young looking girl captured Aisha from the first time. She even thought she was under some kind of spell.

Eve turned out to be on the good side. They let her tag along. Raven didn't liked it. Rena didn't say anything about it. Elsword just said they will be friends. Chung didn't liked it either. However, despite most of the group not being in good terms with her, Aisha spent a lot of time with Eve. She used to be really curious about a lot of things. Magic, alchemy, summoning… Eve always relied on Aisha to teach her about that stuff. And the two of them would usually quest together.

Aisha loved her. Aisha loved Eve back then as much as she does now. But she was just too naïve to even admit it. She hid over curiosity, fun, friendship… she was just childish. She didn't want to admit being in love with her.

A hand on her shoulder brought Aisha back to the present. Eve was there again.

"Were moving."

Aisha walked with the rest of the group. They walked slowly. Everyone was happy to finally arrive at the city. However they also felt some sadness. Like every journey that comes to an end.

"Stop making long faces everyone, we've arrived, but we will move forward again once we banish all evil from this desert" Elsword said, getting ahead the group.

It looked like Raven was going to say something over it, but instead he just gave a smug smile and caught up with Elsword.

Aisha stayed back.

"I don't like it." Eve said.

"You don't want me doing it?" Elesis said.

Elesis and Eve were walking a bit afar from the group.

"I don't care who you sleep with. What I don't like is your attitude," Eve said.

"Are you jealous?" Elesis asked.

"I am not."

Elesis stop and grabbed Eve by the shoulder to stop her, turning her to face her.

"Well good, because I want to have another night with him."

Eve averted her gaze from Elesis.

"Unless," Elesis continued, "you want to spend the night with me."

"Are you toying with me?" Eve asked.

Elesis got near her ear.

"I can have you anytime, right? I won't do such a thing to you." She whispered.

Aisha walked near to catch part of the conversation.

"This is revenge for Luciela right? I know you hate that girl." Eve said.

"Hate her? What are you saying? How could I hate a kid?" Elesis answered.

Eve sighed. She walked faster, leaving Elesis behind. Elesis just laugh and caught up with her again. Aisha let herself walk slowly. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

Her memories were still dancing in her mind as she walked. She remembered when they left Feita and traveled to Belder. Everyone was happy after defeating the demons in Feita that when they heard about Belder being destroyed. They quickly rushed to the red city.

"Eve, when we're done in Belder; I want to take you to a special place," Aisha said before reaching Belder.

"What kind of special place," Eve said, without looking to her.

"The magic academy," Aisha said before going into detail for Eve.

They arrived at Belder when the city was already overrun by demons. They joined the fight with all the soldiers. But they got defeated. Belder was infested with demons. They couldn't get the city back. And as demons continued being summoned, the citizens were starting to lose hope. It didn't take long for them to be ordered to evacuate the city. They had to cross the bridge to get to the port.

"There's a dangerous demon coming after us. We shall not allow it to reach the civilians. Eve, Rena: with me!" Raven shouted, heading into the bridge again.

The evacuation was still only halfway done. Everyone was trying to keep the enemy at bay with everything they have.

"Wait, I'll go to," Aisha said.

"No. You'll stay here and help with the evacuation," Raven asserted.

"But I want to go with Eve." Aisha protested, grabbing her wand and following her loved one.

"Aisha, this is a dangerous demon, you're not suited to fight it," Rena added.

But she didn't care. She just wanted to fight next to Eve.

They marched across the bridge. It was full of demons. Raven masterfully fended them off with his sword while Rena gave support with arrows. Eve was flying over them, raining sharp spears over the enemy. However Aisha couldn't keep up. Her magic was taking too long to cast. Her spells weren't fit for a fight on the move.

"Aisha, I told you to get back!" Raven said again, seeing the mage barely keep up.

She didn't listen. They finally reached the demon. He was a dog-shaped demons, but he was carrying a big bag full of chemicals. He called himself the Crazy Alchemist. They started fighting him. Raven distracted the demon with his speed and sword craft, while Rena was taking down the flask the monster tried to hurl at them. Aisha saw a chance to get her magic ready.

"Aisha, move don't stay still!" Rena shouted.

Aisha was preparing her spell when some dark grey clouds formed around her. In a matter of seconds she felt a huge explosion and was pushed away. There was something heavy over her.

"Shit, Rena, let's do what we prepared." Raven said.

Aisha was trying to get up again. She was confused. She was nearly engulfed by the flames, but she was unhurt now. It was then that she realized what was over her.

Eve was lying over Aisha unconscious. Her back was badly burnt. Aisha saw her skin destroyed, a black fluid running over it. Even some metallic plates were exposed.

"Eve! No! Are you alright? Answer me please!" Aisha shouted.

A cold drop of sweat ran across Aisha's back when Eve didn't answer back. What could she do now? Her loved one was badly hurt. Tears swelled over her eyes as she tried to get an answer from Eve.

"Please. I'm sorry. I should have stayed. Don't die." Aisha cried over Eve.

"Aisha, run away."

The response came from Eve. She was so hurt, yet she stood up again and turned to face the enemy. Aisha was scared. She didn't want to leave, but at that moment she couldn't think straight. She obeyed Eve's order.

Eve, Rena and Raven came back later. They boarded the last ship to Hamel. Aisha wasn't able to see Eve, but she did get a scold from Raven and Rena. They were really angry.

"I know It was my fault that Eve got hurt. She must hate me now, right? I was so stupid. If I stayed here…"

* * *

Aisha memory blurred. She realized she was crying. Remembering that painful past got her. It will always get to her. She walked trying to wipe the tears off her face when she ran into something. It was something soft.

"Aisha, I asked Rena for a way to comfort you" Eve said.

Aisha quickly hid her face; she didn't wanted Eve, of all people, seeing her right now. Eve, however, wrapped her in her arms. Aisha was surprised to be in such a hug. She looked up, Eve face was really near. If she stood on her tiptoes she would be able to kiss her. The thought of it crossed Aisha's mind. But then she just hid her face against Eve's shoulder.

"It is alright if you don't want to say it" Eve added.

"Eve. I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

Aisha doubted for a while. Eve's embrace was warm and comfy. She wished for it to never end.

"Back in Belder. You got badly hurt because of me. Since then… You and I were so close before that but then… I felt like you hated me" Aisha said.

"You are right." Eve bluntly said.

Aisha remained still. She thought Eve was going to tell that she hated her. She would take the beating since she thought she deserved it.

"I don't hate you however. Since what happened in Belder I was avoiding you. I felt responsible."

"What? That's not true. You saved my life. If I weren't so useless you wouldn't have got so hurt back them." Aisha said.

"Aisha. You were precious to me. But when I was lying on the ground, I saw you crying because of me. That hurt a lot more than getting my back melted. I didn't like it, so since then I been trying to grow stronger so I won't have to make you cry again anymore."

"Eve… I…"

Eve released Aisha from her hug. Aisha face was red, with tears under her eyes. Eve wiped Aisha's tears with her finger.

"I couldn't possibly hate you."

They arrived at Sander. The city alchemist asked them to get rid of the monsters getting close to the village. Since it was so late, they decided to rent an inn for the night and settle the strategy tomorrow.

"I've been worrying for nothing all this time? Aisha asked herself as she enjoyed a hot bath in the inn. Eve didn't hate her at all. All the guilt that was stored on her heart was dissipating as if it were melting in the water. The inn had a hot spring where everyone was relaxing. It was carved on the stone, over a natural spring. The warm water in the night was really nice. There was a wall of wood separating the men's pool from the girl's. Aisha saw Eve entering the water. She was covering her body with a bath towel and she entered the bath wearing it.

"Eve, can I ask you another question?" Aisha said in a whisper.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Your back… there's not a trace of what happened" Aisha asked, trying to not raise her voice.

"My exterior synthetic skin can be easily replaced once I can perform maintenance."

Aisha didn't say anything more. She lay against the pool border. With a lot to think about.

The tranquility on the bath was interrupted when Lu entered the area, followed by Elesis. She had something over her head.

"Don't go fucking throwing your underwear around you damn demon," Elesis shouted, removing the piece of cloth from her head and hurling it to Lu.

"Oh, but it was a gift for you, since you were staring at it so much" Lu said laughing.

"Stop it, both of you." Rena said.

Eve left the bath during the ruckus. She headed for her room. She was thinking about Aisha being troubled for what happened in Belder. Truth is, Eve never knew Aisha was feeling guilty about it. She felt a bit responsible for letting her believe that. Since Belder the two of them barely spent time together. Her train of thought was interrupted however when she bump into something.

"Whoa!"

Eve fell on her ass. She looked up to see both Raven and Chung. She then realized her towel had come undone, showing a bit of the skin of her chest. She quickly fixed it and got up, pushing both males aside.

"We… we're sorry," Chung shout while Eve left them.

The bathroom quieted down a bit once Elesis and Lu stopped running around and got in the pool. Elesis was lying against the pool's border, relaxing with her eyes closed. Half her body was outside the water, exposing her breast to everyone in sight. Lu was right in front of her, eating snacks from a floating tray.

"What are you looking at? Do you feel envious?" Elesis said to Lu, squeezing her chest between her arms.

"I wasn't looking at them, and I'm pretty happy with my own." Lu responded, letting herself float away with the tray.

Elesis was dizzy when she exited the bathroom. She somehow managed to get her clothes and walked aimlessly searching for Ciel's room. She finally found it and knocked on its door. But It wasn't Ciel who answered.

"Come in"

Elesis wasn't sure if she should enter or not. She did open the door, however, to peek inside. She only found Lu, dressing in a black semi-transparent nighty. She didn't look surprised to see Elesis.

"Are you going to stay at the door all the night?" Lu asked while completely opening the door.

"Humm… where is Ciel?" Elesis asked, slowly entering the room.

"I told him to go and get me more snacks, I'm hungry after eating only dessert foods…"

Elesis felt awkward. Even when she tried to avoid it, she ended up taking a better look at Lu while she was facing away. The nighty had some moon shaped ornaments sprayed over the body. She was wearing matching lace panties. Somehow the outfit gave her an adult air.

"Do you want these ones too?" Lu said, jokingly shaking her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Elesis protested, ashamed of being found out.

"You're literally eating me with your eyes, miss knightess."

"It could be because you're wearing such a weird outfit for a kid like you," Elesis said grinning.

Lu didn't pay attention to Elesis attempt at angering her. She moved over her bed, where an opened book waited for her.

"I get that you are waiting for Ciel, you can wait here but I want both of you out once he arrives," Lu said, resuming her reading.

* * *

Eve gazed over Raven's body as he was slowly removing his pants. He undone the belt and let them slide down to his knees after removing them, showing a pair of black underpants.

"Come on, let's not stop now," Raven said, sitting back on his chair.

Everyone was gathering around a table. Some cards in their hands and a lot of missing clothes. They were playing strip poker. A bunch of empty bottles laying on the ground. Chung and Elsword had only their underwear remaining, while Raven was still holding off with his shirt. Ara was already half naked, playing while covering her chest. Rena and Aisha were still with their bras on place. And Eve was still in full pajamas.

"This isn't fair. The girls have more clothing than we have. And Eve is cheating!" Elsword protested.

"How you dare to call me a cheater?" Eve answered, calmly looking at the new hand she has been given.

She was holding an ace and a king.

"Your poker face is cheating," He added, earning an angry look from her.

"It is not my fault that you had chosen a game that gives advantage to hiding emotions," Eve answered.

Three cards were dealt on the table. An ace and a pair of kings. Eve had a full of kings and aces on her hands.

"I'll go." She said, pushing her tokens to the center.

Everyone else passed, until reaching Raven.

"Check," He said directly looking at Eve.

Two new cards were dealt. A ten of hearts.

"I'll raise," Raven said.

"I'll call," Eve added.

Another card placed on the table. A six of clubs.

"All-in," Raven stated.

Eve paused. Given the cards, the only possible win Raven could have would be having a full hand of aces. She was holding one and there was another one in the table. The only chance it would be that he was holding the other two aces. However, since she already lifted the bet, if she backs now she would have to remove some clothes anyway.

"I'll fold," Eve said.

Everyone let out a disappointed gasp. Eve removed her pajama t-shirt and pants. She was wearing a cute set of pink underwear beneath.

"Wooo, that's more like it." Elsword added.

* * *

Lu was lying on her bed reading her book. Her feet up and kicking in the air, distracting Elesis from her boredom. She got tired of watching Lu's feet kicking each other. Her eyes ran down her legs. Lu tail was slowly moving from side to side, reminding Elesis of a cat.

"Are you still staring? I can remove it if you want to take a closer look" Lu said while laughing.

"Alright, take them off." Elesis answered.

Lu said nothing more. She looked back at Elesis. She was returning a serious look. Then she stood up in her bed. Slowly, she placed her hands on her hips; slid the thumbs inside the panties and started pulling them down. She bent over as her hands were running down her legs until she finally removed them. She walked in front of Elesis and held her lace underwear on both hands.

"There you go, do you like them. I'll give them to you as well if you wish."

"Thank you, but I'll take the complete set."

Elesis grabbed Lu ass with both her hands and gave it a good squeeze. She leaned a bit to Lu's level and kissed her. Lu didn't resist, she followed the kiss instead. They kissed for a long time, only separating to let their tongues play with each other. While kissing her, Elesis pushed Lu against the wall, surrounding her with both arms. She placed her leg between Lu's. The little demon was resting over Elesis's knee, being lifted by it. Her nighty was getting raised by Elesis's hand. Lu instinctively closed her legs. Elesis however bit her ear and twisted the skin on her neck with her lips. The teasing softened up Lu's defenses allowing Elesis's hand to proceed. Elesis's middle finger walked up and down now on Lu's defenseless place. It was a bit wet and was growing hotter with each rub. Lu was biting her own finger to hide her voice. Seeing this, Elesis became more aggressive. She bit her chest, twisting with her teeth those tiny pink dots. Lu let out a small moan that encouraged Elesis. Her hand stopped aimlessly caressing her, now her middle finger was heading down, while her thumb was still holding the soft upper part. Another moan escaped Lu's lips when a finger pushed inside her.

"What is it? Weren't you speaking a lot just a second ago?" Elesis asked.

Lu averted her gaze and the knightess used her free hand to grab both Lu's arms and pin them against the drawer over Lu's head. She was now at Elesis mercy. She continued licking the demon's chest, while her finger went deeper. Her thumb was drawing circles outside. Lu moans weren't anymore contained. Unlike her usually tease voice, they sounded like a soft and muffled gasp. Elesis felt an unexpected caress on her own sweet spot. She looked down to found Lu's tail, playfully rubbing itself against Elesis. She released Lu and got rid of her own clothes. Lu watched her strip, taking in every single detail of her body.

"Lay there." Elesis ordered, pointing the bed with a head gesture.

With Lu resting on the bed again, Elesis got on top of her, she placed her hips over Lu's face, while she herself leaned over Lu's. Lu took a look, Elesis was wet and her body looked ready for a jolt of pleasure. She stuck her tongue out and gave a long lick over her. Elesis moaned to this; she responded by doing the same to her. Lu licked her own finger before letting it slide inside Elesis, stealing another moan from her. Elesis on her let her tongue play with the soft skin on Lu's waist. Every movement of her tongue tossed around the tiny ball that crowned Lu's special place, making her moans grow more intense each time. Lu changed her doing, now it was her tongue that was inside, while her fingers teased the outside skin.

In little time their movements and stimulus started to move at the same pace, synchronizing their moans. Lu raised her hips as the pleasure built up there, while Elesis pushed hers onto Lu's face. She was about to take the initiative on the little demon, but then suddenly was paralyzed by a jolt of pleasure. Lu had used her finger to open a path for her tongue, which turned out to be longer than Elesis anticipated. It reached deep in Elesis body. She tried to endure it, but suddenly she felt as if she were melting. Lu grazed a weak spot after another, her fingers now playing outside again. Elesis wasn't able to get the pace again, much less continue her pleasuring. She stopped pleasuring her partner, raising herself with every caress she felt. Her back arching back as her moans got louder. It only got more intense until Elesis' final scream signaled her climax.

She collapsed on the bed, next to Lu. The little demon laid next to her, getting close to give her a soft kiss and a smile.

"So, Am I still a kid?" She answered.

Elesis intertwined her legs with Lu's and kiss her back.

"I'd never had guess you could make me feel like that, tiny one."

Lu laughed, she didn't comment on the fact that she was about to explode when she was able to take advantage. They kissed again. Then someone knock on the door.

"Ciel! It was about time!" Lu protested, jumping out the bed stark naked to get her refreshments.

Ciel was surprised; Elesis was able to cover herself with the blanket before being seen naked.

"Now, unless you're going to join us, leave." Lu said, getting back to bed with a bag full of candies.

* * *

The poker game was nearly over. Excluding Eve and Raven, everyone else was already naked, trying to cover themselves.

"It's already late, and I'm starting to sober up," Elsword said.

"Yeah, and I'm tired of holding these in," Rena added.

"Okay, we'll leave it here," Raven suggested.

"Are you scared of losing?" Eve asked.

He looked at her. The score was a remaining clothe on Raven against two pieces on Eve.

"I want to finish the game. You can go sleep if you want," Eve said, looking at the group of losers.

They groaned as they gathered their stuff and headed back to their respective rooms. Luckily the room that held the game was Raven. They were left alone. The game continued with just the two of them, however, they eventually got stuck in a loop of passes.

"Alright, this is getting nowhere," Raven said.

"I suggest we change the rules to settle a winner faster" Eve responded.

"What have you in mind?"

"What do you think of this: We will keep playing but the winner of each round will take the clothes of the loser." Eve said.

"Isn't that what we were doing already?"

"No, I said the winner will take the clothes of the loser, so it's up to them." Eve explained.

Raven didn't quite understand it until he realized that winning the next hand would mean taking clothes of Eve. Maybe it was the alcohol or the slight sight of Eve's skin earlier, but he was suddenly excited.

Cards were dealt. Eve was holding two aces. Three cards on the table got turned up. They were the king, the queen and the ten of hearts.

"I'll go." Raven said.

"Chances are that he has either an ace or a jack, or both." Eve thought to herself.

"I'll go too." Eve added.

She patiently waited for the two other cards to be turned up. The ace of hearts and the ace of clubs. "The chances of him holding a jack of hearts are ridiculously low" she thought to herself before confidently showing her cards.

"Four aces" She announced.

"Royal Flush" Raven said, showing a hand with the jack of hearts.

They were silent for a while. Then Raven just sighed and said:

"Alright, you may go to sleep now"

"… Aren't you forgetting something" Eve asked.

Raven looked at her perplexed. Yeah, he didn't removed her clothes, but he thought Eve would be happy about him forgetting it.

"Yeah, of course… ahem… take off your clothes."

"The new rule stated that you are the one that have to do it." Eve said.

Raven looked at her. Eve got close to him. He was expecting her to freak out at any moment and punch him. However she just stayed there waiting. Raven carefully placed his hand on her back and tried undoing Eve's bra. It was almost impossible to grab something with the Nasod arm, so he took a lot of time. Eve was looking at his eyes the whole time. Finally the bra was untied and fell down. Raven was also expecting Eve to cover herself, but she didn't. Her breasts were exposed there with her showing little to no concern at all.

"Continue" Eve said.

Raven looked at Eve's panties. A cute piece of pink fabric with a red tie on the front part. He placed his hand between it and Eve's leg. The soft skin sent a shiver through him. He pulled down the underwear, revealing places of her Raven would never have dreamed of seeing. He also started feeling some pressure inside his own underpants. Eve supported herself on Raven's back when she lifted her legs to allow Raven taking her last covering. Eve was now totally naked in front of him.

"Well…" He started saying.

"I want to play a different game with you," Eve interrupted him.

"Another game?"

Eve searched the pocket on her pajamas lying on the ground and pulled out a pair of dices. Instead of numbers or dots, they had words in them. Raven looked at them skeptically.

"Someone gave me this and I never was able to use it. You need a male partner to play. Would you like to accompany me?" Eve asked.

"Uhh… how do we play?"

"One will throw them and then we will follow their instructions. Most of them are physical interaction between the players," Eve said.

"Physical interaction," Raven thought to himself, but the dices were already bouncing on the table surface. The two words that came up were "kiss and neck."

Eve drew close to Raven and gave a soft kiss on Raven neck. He felt a pleasant touch when her hair tickled his neck as well. It was going to be interesting. He grabbed the dices and threw them. The two new words were "Caress belly".

Raven sent his hand down Eve's belly, around her belly button. It was a pleasant touch for him and a gentle caress for her. They were getting more intimate. Eve threw the dices and two new words appeared "Kiss lips"

Eve obediently stood on her tiptoes and kissed Raven. The kiss was longer than necessary. Raven held her against him. For a while they just kissed as they wanted. Doubts disappeared in Raven's head, seeing Eve intentions clear now. He eagerly threw the dices again. This time it was "Kiss chest".

Raven followed the dices orders, placing his lips on Eve's bare chest. Eve gave out a moan, however she flinch a little when Raven's freshly shaved beard scratched her.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It doesn't matter, just keep at it."

Raven was getting excited, he felt the pressure in the underpants growing. He wanted to make things go faster and didn't wait for Eve to throw the dices. He pressed her against him, kissing her again. His hand stroking her ass. Even if she didn't pushed him back, she still threw the dices again. Raven followed them with his eyes without separating their lips. He paled seeing the words "suck …"

"Eve's not going to do that…" Raven thought to himself.

However, Eve separated from him and traced her way down with kisses. She removed Raven's underpants. It was a bit hard since Raven excitement was holding them. But he finally felt relieved now that the sword was unsheathed. Eve placed a kiss on it's tip and looked at him, he gulped; then she open her mouth and let it in. The wet warmth of Eve mouth seized Raven in place. She pulled of and took a deep breath before swallowing in again. Raven let out a moan as his legs trembled. Eve kept advancing until she swallowed it completely. She looked at him again from there before moving her mouth. Eve's tongue pushed around Raven inside her mouth before finally pulling away, making a noisy sucking sound. Raven was breathing heavily when Eve charged in again. He was feeling so pleasurable about it, yet he grabbed the dices and threw them.

"We don't need that anymore, I am ready for you, Raven," Eve said, tossing the dices.

Raven pulled Eve out and made her stand up. He touched her and felt a warmth wetness. Lifting one of her legs and holding it over his Nasod arm, Raven lined up with Eve. He rubbed his pride against Eve, making her cute voice sound.

"I'm going to put it in, Eve,"

She just nodded at him, Raven pushed slowly, prodding Eve's sheath with his sword. It started slowly, but finally entered giving both of them a sweet jolt of pleasure. Raven continued pushing in, Eve insides were gently caressing him as he was going deeper and deeper, until he stumbled with a wall.

"Be gentle now" Eve said.

He got a better hold of his partner, while looking her directly on the eyes, he pushed against this final barrier. A moan came out of Eve's mouth as Raven came in.

"Come on, don't be lazy and move," Eve protested.

Raven understood it, he grabbed Eve's other leg, letting her hold her back against the room wall. He hold both legs in his hands and started moving her. The hotness of her insides was increasing as well as the tightness her folds offered to his rub. The melting sensation that the pleasure sprayed over their bodies was making both of them moan. They looked at each other the whole time, without speaking a word. Raven increased the power of his strikes. Eve clamped her legs around Raven's waist. They got on the rhythm with it pretty fast, synchronizing Raven charges with Eve's movements. Every time their coordination was perfect Raven was able to graze a weak spot on Eve deepest body, every time getting her to yell in pleasure. The pace slowed down until it finally stop. Raven carried Eve to his bed. She laid on her back. Raven spread her legs. Eve was overflowing with fluids, she felt a shiver when Raven placed a kiss there. Eve turned around, pushing Raven to lay on the bed instead. She climbed on top of him and grabbed his manhood to guide it inside again. It was easier this time, Eve insides welcomed it back by making place for it. Raven raised his hips a bit to easier the entrance. They held hands as Eve let herself slide down, swallowing all of Raven, until their hips clashed. Again locking their eyes, Eve started pounding on top of Raven. She supported herself in Raven hand and let herself slide down again. They restored the previous pace, and they eventually overcame it, Eve was getting more speed. Their hips burned, the tight embrace of Eve over Raven became stronger every time Eve weak point was striked. He was getting enough coordination to strike that target even more often, leading Eve to yell and moan in pleasure.

"Eve, I'm going to… release it."

Raven let out a roar, he pressed Eve against it, the pleasure overtaking him, he let it all out. The final jab, the new hotness and the sensation lead Eve to climax with him.

The two of them collapsed in the bed. They separate their bodies. Eve was overflowing mixed transparent and white fluids. They still were breathing heavily. Raven kissed her, Eve stroked his hair and smiled.

"Well… it's kind of a dumb question but… You can't get pregnant right?" Raven said.

Eve just laughed, she blew the room candle and they soon were fast asleep.


	5. My master, my Love

Sander was quiet at night. The temperature drops really fast in the desert at night. Only those that must be outside at that time would do so. But even among them, there was a sole girl dressed in a hooded cape who wandered the streets of the Oasis city. Her footsteps could be heard echoing against the walls. She wandered aimlessly for hours until she finally came to a stop as she sensed a peculiar presence.

"Did you want to see me?"

A voice came from behind. The girl remained unmoved.\

* * *

"Everyone, pack up your belongings and get moving" Raven shouted.

The inn they rented in Sander city was full of activity that morning. A lot of people came to see the so called "heroes". Raven was waiting for everyone at the entrance, clearly bothered by the amount of people surrounding him and questioning him. Eve was already outside with everyone else except Elsword, who was still sleeping in.

"If you're not ready in 5 minutes we're going without you," Raven shouted.

"Eve, will both of us be together in the battlefield today?," Aisha asked.

"Your support would be appreciated, Aisha," Eve answered.

Everyone else was either busy readying their weapons or just idling. They we're asked by the village leader to perform a search in the near ruins. The wind priestess went missing and everyone was worried about it.

Elsword finally arrived and Raven rolled his eyes at the young knight. Everyone then traveled to the city border.

Sander was divided into a city full of activity and a bunch of ruins, occupied by a dangerous tribe. They were going to the latter. It would definitely be dangerous, but again, they were the so called heroes.

The ruins were filled with aggressive creatures calling themselves "Trocks". They were tall, thin creatures with a skin that looked like a mixture of bone and stone. They often attacked in large, disorganized formations. They completely relied on numbers over individual strength or skill. Such strategy though, made them a really easy target for Aisha's larger spells. Her ability to summon lightning, fire and ice from the skies were tearing apart the enemy lines.

"You're really looking good today," Rena said after Aisha froze a bunch of enemies.

"Thank you, I'm trying extra hard today."

The truth was, Aisha knew Eve was watching. She'd already had enough of hiding herself in her presence. After knowing her side of the story from Belder, Aisha was eager to show Eve not only her new skills, but her true feelings as well. With that said, Aisha didn't know how to approach her about it.

"Aisha! Eve! Move and follow Lu into that building, we will clear the outside area."

They had reached the location of a huge building. It almost looked like the ruin of a temple. It was the last known spot of the wind priestess. Lu charged inside without much thought, Eve and Aisha quickly followed. They were still crossing the gate when they saw the huge number of enemies surrounding them.

They jumped over the three girls. Eve quickly ascended towards the air, a group of Nasod spears materialized around her. She then propelled herself against the floor at high speed, the spears hitting it so hard they detonated a shock wave that pushed the enemy away. Lu took the chance to attack as well. Two magic blue spears appeared in both her hands, she launched one of them against the crowd standing at her left. The spear broke itself into smaller ones that pursued the enemy, stabbing them as they flew. The second spear was thrown to the front, were a bigger Trock was waiting for them. He was wielding a shield. Lu's spear clashed against it, disappearing and making the Trock behind the shield laugh. He gave an order, and all the defeated Trocks stood up and resumed attacking.

"Fire storm!"

Aisha placed herself between Eve and the enemy swarm. A small tornado like pillar of flames formed around her, spinning fast. Additional flames slithered towards the ground, grabbing enemies by their feet and dragging them against the fire. The Trocks were engulfed by the fire, and finally were thrown away against the walls once the spell finished. The shielded Trock looked at them quite worried. He realized that one of the girls was missing. He quickly turned around only to find Eve. She made a Nasod spears emerge from the ground, impaling the enemy mercilessly.

"Target neutralized." Eve said, when the Trock fell.

The three of them exchanged excited looks when a new enemy appeared. It was a Trock again, but this one was wearing two big bone made gauntlets. They were covered in sharp bones formed into claws. He was muttering something, but the group didn't waste time hearing him out. They launched an attack with Lu at the front. She clashed her own big claws against the Trock ones. The monster recoiled by the hit but was able to defend against Lu's follow up attack. A big fireball passed over Lu head, splashing flames over the enemy upon contact. The Trock painfully roared, just to get hit now by a huge spear Eve just summoned. The spear pinned the Trock against the wall, when he was about to remove it, a beeping sound came out of it, and them it detonated in a blue light.

"That makes two," Lu said after the damaged body of the Trock hit the ground.

"I think it is suspicious to found so many enemy resistance in this building," Eve added.

"I guess there must be something here," Aisha answered.

They searched the building. It was the ruins of an ancient house. There was still some furniture lying around. It looked expensive, and rather elegant for the desert. It looked like the part of Sander that got occupied by the Trocks was a very rich district before. After an hour of searching, Aisha finally found something.

"Girls… I think I got something," she said, showing a little pendant.

The pendant was shiny green. It emanated a faint glow that pulsed as if there were some energy in it.

"They were after that?" Lu asked.

Eve examined the little jewel.

"It matches the description the village alchemist gave us about the priestess. I would say this pendant was hers."

"So we find a trace of her and a bunch of Trocks. It's obvious to me: she was kidnapped," Lu stated.

The three girls exited the building to inform their comrades. Everyone was already gathering at the rendezvous point. The rest of the day involved fighting Trocks and other kinds of desert creatures. It was already getting exhausting so Raven decided to call it a day and get back to the city and rest. It was on their way back when they got ambushed.

They were walking along a narrow street. Tall buildings on both sides, with only some windows on the walls. Raven already expressed his uneasiness, but it was the only way to get to Sander before dark. The Trocks appeared on the windows, they threw what looked like smaller members of their tribe. However they were stupefied when they saw the first one hit the ground. Its stomach inflated like bright red balloon. And after that it exploded.

"Everybody get cover." Elsword was the first to shout.

But there weren't any places to hide. They tried their best to avoid the little kamikazes, but their numbers were increasing fast until a dark cloud of bomb monsters hid the sky.

"Atomic Shield!"

A blue sphere composed of small hexagon tiles surrounded the group. The enemies hit the exterior walls of the shield. Bouncing off or actually exploding. The energy that held the sphere up started fading.

"Attention everyone, once I lift the shield, we all must run to the end of the street as fast as possible. Just trust me." Eve said, stopping all actions to crouch, hiding her face between her legs.

"Iron Scraps"

Eve shout, hundreds of metal shards flew in every direction. The Shield dissipated that instant. The enemies started exploding as they were hit by the razor metals. Everyone followed the path, covering their heads as a lot of explosions over them made the buildings crumble, so much they started falling over the narrow street. Aisha was the last who started running. She was falling behind, and then she tripped over a stone, falling to the ground. She looked up to see the building swarming with Trocks and bomb monster fall over her.

A black shadow passed over her. Something grabbed her leg and tugged to put her out of the danger. Aisha avoided being crushed by the building by mere millimeters. But now the problem was the amount of enemies escaping the building and heading her position. She checked to see who her savior was. It was, obviously, Eve.

"Are you hurt?" Eve questioned.

From the deep of the building a tall Trock arose. He was swinging a big staff made out of the skull of a desert creature and screaming in a weird language. As he swung the staff, a dark grey mist surrounded Aisha. For a moment she froze. She knew what that was. Eve hadn't realized it yet. Aisha just got a second to think about it, then she threw herself over Eve, making both of them fall on the ground. She lifted her staff and chanted a spell.

Everything became blurry. Eve felt something sucking her, like if she was absorbed by a stream of water. And then, she felt how she was falling. She actually fell on the ground. Aisha was lying over her. She tried to get up, but a sudden dizziness made her stumble and fall again.

"Don't worry, it's teleportation sickness. It's normal for first timers." Aisha said, getting up herself.

Eve looked around; the two of them were at the city entrance. The rest of the group ran to their position. She checked on Aisha to see she was perfectly fine.

"You have saved me," Eve said before everyone else reached them.

"I'm glad it turned out alright. It's really dangerous to teleport people this way but…" Aisha answered.

"No. You did it. I shall thank you for putting your own life at stake for mine," Eve said with a little bow, "If there is something I can do to compensate, let me know."

"Well, actually, I think there might be something," Aisha added.

Aisha whispered something to Eve right when everyone else caught up with them. So near to the city gates the Trocks didn't dare to pursue them. After checking both of them for injuries, they headed inside. Eve searched Aisha with the eyes. She was heading first, both hands clutching at her wand while not looking back.

* * *

It was too late for Eve to be in the streets. She was clearly bothered by it. Her movements were slower than usual, her two drones circled over her in a rather annoyed fashion. Her dizziness wasn't totally gone. Teleportation dizziness feels like if some parts of her body would randomly disappear even when they were still there.

She spotted the hooded figure thanks to her drones help. She got close to them, making sure nobody else was there. Just as told.

"Aisha, you wanted to see me?" Eve said.

The hooded figure turned around, removing the hood and revealing Aisha's face. She nodded. Eve got even closer to her, waiting for Aisha to say something. She didn't say anything however. She got closer to Eve, without saying a word. Eve started to feel a bit annoyed.

"I only came this late at night because I am indebted to you, but I would really appreciate if we can patch this up as soon as possible," Eve said.

There was still no response from Aisha. Eve looked at her. There was something strange about her that night. She wasn't blushing, she wasn't carrying her wand either, and on top of that. She was wearing an eerie smile on her face, with a little fang showing.

Eve was about to say something more, but suddenly Aisha grabbed her by the neck. Eve, surprised tried to jump back, but the grip of the mage was stronger than she thought. It was then when she saw something she couldn't believe she missed. There was a faint red glow in Aisha's eyes. Not only that, her facial expression and the way she was acting. Nothing of that matched Aisha.

"Who are you?" Eve asked.

The grip on her neck became stronger; choking her. Shadows emerged from the ground and surrounded her. Soon all she could see was darkness. Her consciousness faded away, her eyes shut.

"Eve! Where are you?" Aisha yelled as she walked the dark street.

She was so tired of waiting that she actually started looking for her. In her mind a fear of being stood up grew every time she check an empty street. She was scared when something hit her chest, she looked down to see Eve's white drone. The black drone also appeared right after. Both of them were beeping and flying around like crazy.

"C… Calm down you two," Aisha said with no success.

The black drone pushed Aisha's back while the white one lead the way. Aisha understood they wanted her to follow them. She did it until she reached the place were Eve had her false encounter. Aisha checked the area. There wasn't anything strange. Or at least that was what she thought until she found something on the ground.

"This is…"

Aisha held in her hands a little fabric flower with two long laces. Knowing very well its owner, she quickly headed back to the inn where everyone else was sleeping.

* * *

Eve opened her eyes. She was tied up with chains. The place was unfamiliar to her; it was some kind of basement. She eyed the room; there were some tables with weird tools on them as well as strange machines. She tried undoing her restraints, but she was chained of both hands and legs.

"You are awake?"

Eve immediately looked in the direction of the voice. The faint illumination of the room revealed a tall girl figure as she came near. When she was right next to Eve, she could see her actual appearance. A pair of small wings on her back and horns on her head. A blood red hair matching red eyes. Two prominent fangs showing between her lips. She wore a strange looking suit. More than fabric it looked like a skin clutching to her. Purple textile mixed with tooth looking accessories compounded the suit that left most of her exposed skin.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked.

Her voice was eerie. It was really unpleasant, but alluring at the same time. It was soft and grave, but each word pierced Eve's ears like an arrow. She didn't answer though.

"Can't you hear me?" The redhead asked, grabbing Eve by the chin.

Eve noticed a tail, similar to Lu's resting around her waist. Unlike Lu's, though, this tail had a more sharp shape at the tip.

"You must have lots of questions, don't you?"

The red haired trailed one finger down from Eve's neck to her dress's skirt. Eve felt uncomfortable. She tried again to break free. Unsuccessful, she tried then to use her iron scraps to dispose of the kidnapper.

"Don't struggle, my dear. I placed a sealing spell over you. You can't defend yourself. You're mine now," The redhead said, saying the last sentence really slow.

The red haired clutched to Eve now. Wrapping her leg around Eve's back and touching her face with both her hands. Eve tried to pull back from the contact, but she was chained against a weird "X" looking device. The woman laughed seeing her struggle again.

"Oh my, I didn't even tell you my name. You can call me: Karis."

* * *

The group was raiding the streets. Everyone calling for Eve's name. It was so late at night that a bunch of neighbors complained from their windows only to receive Aisha or Rena assassin looks.

"This has no sense, Eve wouldn't get lost like some stray cat or something," Aisha said.

She was shaking from head to toe. Elesis placed a hand over her to reassure her.

"Don't worry, we are just making sure. Eve is capable of defending herself you know?"

Elesis words didn't calm her much, but it at least stopped the shaking. They soon abandoned the search and decided to devise a strategy. They needed to know who was the kidnapper and where she was. And the only clue they had, was the flower Aisha found and the two drones.

"Alright boy, it's time for you to shine." Raven yelled, looking at Add.

Once they were on Eve's last known place, Moby and Remy started beeping again. Add placed himself in front and tried to understand them.

"Alright," he said then, "I didn't get a freaking word, but I think they are trying to locate their master's signal."

"So that means that they can track her position." Elsword asked.

"More or less… yeah." Add said.

* * *

Karis was being so annoying that Eve was already regretting being saved by Aisha. She had her face licked by her and she was even trying to undress her. Not satisfied with it, Karis even stole a kiss from her. Eve immediately bit her. It was so strong that she got her lips splashed with the demon's blood. Karis stood and cleaned away her lips with the back of her hand before clenching it in a fist and hitting Eve's face.

"Don't be stupid, you'll be happier if you just let me make you feel good." Karis said.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you just kill me and spare me the suffering." Eve answered.

Karis laughed, then placed a hand on her lips and blew a kiss. A pink colored dust flew to Eve's face. Then tried to taste the Nasod lips again. Eve tried to bite her again, but she couldn't move. She was at Karis mercy this time, feeling her disgusting long tongue toying with hers. It even looked like she had a forked tongue. When Karis separated from her, Eve suddenly felt a burning sensation going down her throat. Karis laughed again.

"Aw, I forgot to tell you my saliva is actually kind of harmful, please bear with it a bit more ok?" She said, winking.

Karis resumed her kissing. Eve felt like if she were drinking a bottle of acid. At the same time that damn demon was touching all over her body.

"Even though you downed my burning kiss, you're still holding up. Impressive, most of my prey go crazy at this point. You may be a worthy toy…" Karis said, licking her lips looking at Eve.

"I got to find a way out of here before this crazy bitch kills me." Eve thought to herself, trying her best to ignore Karis unwanted attention and scanning the room. She was tightly tied up by steel chains. The room didn't have any window and the only apparent exit was a trapdoor near the front wall. It was filled with tables with ominous tools, Eve guessed they were torture devices. The last thing she realized was her clothing. Her usual black dress had disappeared. Eve realized she was forced to wear a suit really similar to Karis. She didn't know why, but it gave her an idea.

"Y-You know. If you untie me, you could remove my clothes." Eve said.

"Oh ho ho… Giving up already?" Karis asked in a rather entertained manner.

She freed her. With the snap of her fingers, the chains disappeared, letting Eve fall to the ground. She then remembered what just happened that evening. Like Aisha did, Eve threw herself at Karis belly, grabbing her. Karis lost her balance and fell on her back. Eve quickly took the chance, crawling over her she made her way to the exit. Her knee just landed on Karis face when she realized what was going on. Eve was just a meter away from the door when she felt something pulling her. She looked back to see Karis had grabbed a tail that was tied to her weird costume. She did not realized it was there until just now.

"Don't be so quick to leave, my little girl." Karis said, tugging from the fake tail drawing Eve near.

Not letting herself get intimidated, Eve kicked Karis and got on her feet. She looked now at the trapdoor. From that distance she could see a lock in it. Eve quickly searched the room until she located a key. It was hanging from Karis's tail.

"Do you want this?" She said, laughing.

"Why are you targeting me?" Eve asked. Her intention was to buy some time for her to think of a way out.

"That's a fair question I guess. Let me answer you with another one. Have you been having some fun with a lot of people recently?"

Even when Eve was focused on her escape, that question caught her attention.

"You may already have realized that I'm a succubus. A demon who eats blood and evokes lust and sexiness." Karis said this, sucking a finger and faking getting it burnt on her waist.

"Succubus like me are inevitably drawn to creatures who possess a great deal of lust. And you, little girl, reek of it. You're the kind of person who would bed someone else just to satisfy her own curiosity, or just for fun."

"I think that's a poor excuse for kidnapping and abusing of someone," Eve answered.

"Oh, it's kind of the standard succubus routine. Kidnapping someone and sucking all lust and blood they could provide… but you. You are different. You have potential. You survived my torture, even now you still hold hope of escaping. Let me tell you something.

"At first I just planned on draining you like everyone else, but I think now that you may be more useful, if you join our ranks. You see, that expensive costume you're wearing it's not only my hobby, it's also part of my deal. I'm going to turn you, I'll change you to be like me. I'll torture your soul and mind until you forget who you are, and after that you'll only serve me…"

Karis was laughing when a boom sound could be heard. A small white rocket broke through the trapdoor. It created a flashing explosion. After it cleared, Raven was in scene, charging against Karis. She summoned a scythe out of thin air. Her scythe was quite big and was adorned by a bat like tip.

Karis swung her scythe, Raven's blade flew out of his hands like if it were nothing. That same instant, Chung came in running, he rolled over Raven back as he leaned and brought his cannon all the way up and down. Karis blocked the cannon with her scythe, but the strength of the attack was enough to push her back.

"YOU!" Lu said while entering the basement.

"Oh, if it isn't miss leaver" Karis said to her.

Lu clenched his fist in a fit of rage. She charged forward, Karis attacked her with her scythe, however Lu just disappeared to reappeared at her back. A huge punch got Karis from behind. The sound of a bone being crushed sounded as she flew against the floor. With some effort she got back up again. She smiled at Eve.

"Don't worry, I'll came back for you."

And after saying such she just melted with the ground and disappeared.

* * *

Eve rested on the balcony of her room. Aisha stood there, looking at the back of the Nasod queen. With some effort they removed the weird garment Karis has gave her. The suit fabric clutched to Eve like if it were alive, they even needed Aisha to recite a spell to force it off.

"Eve, It looks like I'm always getting you into trouble…" Aisha said, drawing near her.

Eve didn't turn back, but she did answered her.

"I won't say it was your fault. I am the only one to blame."

Aisha laughed. She sat next to Eve and watched the stars with her. Eve's hand was resting right next to her. Aisha breathed and left the air go out her lungs slowly before carefully placing her own hand over Eve's. The Nasod looked at her without saying anything. Aisha took another deep breath as she leaned against Eve, her other hand holding Eve's arm. She slowly got near Eve, her eyes going from Eve's eyes to her sweet lips. Before they could actually kiss, Aisha felt a finger in her lips.

"Aisha… I must ask you something. What is that you desire?"

"Well, Eve. Isn't that obvious about the whole… kissing thing and the fact that I called you out late in the night to be alone?" Aisha answered.

"You harbor feelings for me?" Eve asked, even when she knew the answer.

"Of course I do. I always have. Since the first time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You've been my whole world all this time. You can't imagine how hurt I was when I thought you hated me back then in Belder. Or how painful it was knowing you slept with everyone to have some fun."

Aisha shook her head.

"Actually, what I should be saying is… I love you Eve. I like you, I always did."

A silence took control of the situation. Then Eve finally spoke.

"I knew how you felt Aisha. I only knew about them recently, when you said all those things before reaching the city. I feel flattered that you believe that I'm the kind of being you believe I am. But I am sorry to say that I am not."

"You are seeking love. An emotion I can barely understand. It makes humans draw close, but also made them distant. Humans in love want to always be with their mates, but at the same time some of them don't want to ever see their so called love. It's such a conflicting emotion, I refused it, and yet; I can't help but long for it."

"What does that mean, Eve?" Aisha asked.

"It means that I am not suited to supply you with love, Aisha. Until now, all I could do was give you pain. I am certain that I love you, but at the same time, I'm afraid I'll destroy you. I can't accept your feelings because I know it would be a bad decision."

Aisha froze in place. A cold drop of sweat running across her back.

"But why? If you said you love me…" Aisha asked.

"Because love scares me." Eve interrupted.

Those were Eve's last words. Aisha stayed there, without knowing what to do.

"I am sorry Aisha, but I can't return your feelings."

Eve quickly left the room, leaving the mage sitting on the balcony. Aisha looked up at the stars. The white dots in the dark sky became blurred as tears formed on her eyes. It was going to end like that? Eve would actually refuse her because she wasn't brave enough for it? How could it be possible, for a person like her, to even be afraid of something in the first place? Was it that Eve was attached to her… "companions"?

A swirl of thoughts spun in Aisha's mind. She was about to head outside when she saw Eve coming inside again. She looked at her. Before Eve could say something, Aisha ran for her and hugged her so strongly that she wasn't able to move.

"I can't deal with this, Aisha. I don't want to get more involved with you, but now I can't leave you either. I just said love is scary. I do want you, but what will happen when…"

Silence. Their lips finally lock together. A soft and tender sensation invaded Eve. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor a lewd one. It was soft, delicate, and salty tear flavored. They didn't say anything. They stayed like that for a bit of time, and they finally released.

Purple eyes looked into yellow ones. Lips clashed again. The last candle on the room was blown.

* * *

 _ **And thats it everyone ^^**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it and that you want to keep reading my stuff in the future 3**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_


End file.
